A Thousand Years OQ
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: I feel that part of my soul has loved you from the beginning of everything. Maybe we are from the same star.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I bring you my new story and I hope you like it. Thanks to your support with "watch your soul" I decided to publish this short story.**

 **So if you like it, let me know in your reviews and I will continue publishing chapters. So I made a video for this story and I here is the link for you to watch it**

watch?v=jACZOPPNglE

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

In her hands she had a small notebook lined in black leather, the pages were wrinkled and yellowish that the only thought of open it and damage it was terrify for her.

Regina reopened the notebook and she took a deep breath before start reading:

 _I decided to_ _start writing this because I think just this way I can explain what I feel for her. Regina, my Regina._

 _I still remember_ _the day I met her. I was ten years old and she was eight, I lived in a small house and she lived across the forest in his father's castle. She was a princess and I was a boy, the son of a hunter._

 _When I_ _first met her I thought she was the prettiest girl I had ever met. She ran behind a small squirrel until suddenly stopped because she lost sight of it. I watch her while I hid myself among the trees, being careful not to make noise._

 _She wore_ _her dark hair blowing in the wind and a white dress of those who wore the princesses. The little girl stopped and started looking around; I noticed that her big brown eyes filled with tears._

 _I left_ _through the trees slowly and she looked at me with great fear in the face._

 _"_ _Calm down_ _"_ _I told her showing my hands "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" I took a few steps toward her and stopped when she took a step backwards "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"_

 _"_ _I think ..." Her voice was almost inaudible "I think I'm lost"._

 _"_ _I can help you ... If you tell me where you live I can help you get back"._

 _"_ _I live in a castle" she answered, this time with a higher pitch and I noticed that her voice was sweet and melodic._

 _I looked for a few seconds, and I guess my logic helped me suggest the following._

 _"_ _Are you a princess?"_

 _She nodded and took her hands nervously and then she looked back at me._

 _"_ _My name is Regina"._

 _"_ _I'm Robin" I said with a smile._

 _She bowed as she was accustomed to say hello, and I replied in the same way. Slowly I approached her and take her hand slowly._

 _"_ _Come on, I'll help you return to your home"._

 _We walked without saying anything, I was concentrating on the road we followed and she watched everything around her and hold my hand. Several times she squeezed my hand when she heard some strange noise and she walked a little closer to me. I looked at her with a small smile because I liked the feeling of trust between us._

 _After several minutes of walking we could see the castle, Regina smiled broadly and ran still holding my hand. By inertia I followed her till she stopped a few steps before finishing the wood._

 _"_ _That's where I live" Regina said "Thanks for helping me"._

 _"_ _No need to thank me, princess"._

 _Regina dropped my hand and began to walk slowly backwards without stop looking at me. Several steps later, she turned and ran back to her castle._

 _I'll never forget that first smile she dedicated me._

 _Now I have 17 years and I'm still remembering clearly the first time she smiled at me and I keep it as my most precious memories._

 _I remember the following day of our first meeting. My father went hunting and my mother was doing housework. I got away from my house without my mother heard me and ran through the woods in the direction in which the little princess had come to me._

 _I stopped at the edge of the forest and observe carefully that no one was near the castle surrounding hinterland. I feel nervous, my fingers were shaking and my pulse was racing._

 _I ran as fast as I could until I ran into one of the castle walls. I walked along the wall and after a few meters I could see the castle garden, and as I had hoped there was the little princess. I let out a small smile and look at both sides._

 _"_ _Princess" I called her trying not to scream but she did not turn "Princess!"_

 _She turned in my direction, with scared face. She looked at me for a few seconds and her face started to show a relaxed smile. She started running towards me and stopped a few steps before me._

 _"_ _Robin... What are you doing here?" She seemed excited and nervous at the same time._

 _"_ _Do you want to play with me?"_

 _Now I realize how stupid that question was. But if I had not asked that question I would never have had the joy of that beautiful princess became my best friend._

 _"_ _I would love to" she answered with a smile._

 _I showed her my hand and she took it without hesitation for a second. That's when I knew she trusted me._

 _We ran into the woods and stopped at the same spot where we had met for the first time. After that race we drop on the grass, we sat next to each other trying to catch our breath._

 _"_ _Where do you live?" She asked me innocently._

 _"_ _In a cabin that is just outside the village, it's just a few miles from here"._

 _"_ _Then we will play every day?"_

 _"_ _Every day"._

 _She grinned and her eyes sparkled with excitement._

 _Every day._

* * *

 _And so it was. Every day she escaped the castle and we were where on which we had called 'our place'. I was the first to arrive, and when I saw her running toward me, a smile ran away from my face._

 _We played almost all the time. We ran through the trees trying to get us to each other. My ears were filled with their melodious laughter and my lungs with her scent given off at every turn._

 _I remember that many times I just let her win so that she wasn't sad. I get caught up and lost her, just so that nothing will erase the smile on her face._

 _Sometimes we just sat and talked. We talked for hours. Most of the time she was talking, but I didn't care to hear her voice and see her expressions as she told me about her life in the great palace. At least once a week, Regina took a book from the library of the castle and took her along. We sat under the shade of a tree and she asked me to read as she dropped her head on my shoulder and played with the flowers she had found on the way._

 _Back then I couldn't realize, but she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and certainly from the beginning I knew I had found a home for my heart, and it was right next to her._

 _It may seem ridiculous, because we were too young, but my heart did not want to get away from her, not for a single minute. I liked her company and my heart leaped with joy whenever she said, 'See you tomorrow' because I knew it was a promise she would keep._

 _In my memory it is recorded one important day in our story. She had me read one of her favorite books 'The Promise'. A very common title, but with a very beautiful content._

 _"_ _He knew it, he could feel it" I was about to finish the last paragraph of the book as she played with a daisy in her hands "he will never going to be away from her, not even in a million years; and that was a promise that would be fulfilled. A promise he had made to his lover in silent with his eyes full of hope and his heart full of joy. Now the horizon isn't seemed to be as far as they rode together holding hands._

 _Regina arrangement_ _to look at me as I closed the book._

 _"_ _Robin" she called "Promise me something"._

 _"_ _Tell me, princess"._

 _"_ _Promises me that we'll always be friends, we will always be together and you'll never leave me"._

 _"_ _I promise"._

 _I don't hesitate for a second to respond. I smiled and she smiled at me._

 _That was our promise._

* * *

 _I sat in the woods to wait, in our usual place. I settled on a log and focus my eyes to the path that Regina always came._

 _Today was her fifteenth birthday and they have a big party at the palace to which I could not attend for obvious reasons. Peasants were not welcome._

 _The day before, she had promised me to come. She said she would escape the castle to see me. I had bought her a gift, the first thing I could give her since I knew her. I saved the money I was paid working with my father in the field, and I bought her a small pendant with the letter 'R'._

 _More than a half an hour pass and I started to believe that Regina wouldn't appear. Perhaps she had been caught in any of the preparations for her party. The gallop of a horse replied me. I observe Regina on her white mare that she always rode._

 _She dismounted with a great leap and a smile appeared on her face. I got up slowly from my seat and look at her noticing every detail._

 _She wore a beautiful purple dress that showed skin from her bare shoulders. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head and adorned with a crown. Her hands were encased in long gloves of the same color of the dress and her beautiful brown eyes sparkled below her long lashes._

 _"_ _Milady" I greeted her with a bow._

 _I listen like a giggle escaped her lips and then she replied with a bow._

 _"_ _You look so beautiful" I approached her without couldn't stop looking at her from head to toe._

 _"_ _Thanks" She replied with a small smile "I do not have much time. Things are crazy in the palace"._

 _"_ _I guess so... Happy Birthday, by the way"._

 _"_ _I will not have a hug this time?"_

 _I nodded my head and take her gently in my arms, breathing deeply her scent of apples. I felt her small hands sliding down my back and her breath caressing my neck._

 _"_ _I have something for you" I commented gradually turning slowly away from our embrace._

 _I looked in my pocket, and I took between my fingers the thin chain which hung the pendant I had bought for her. I raise the pendant to the level of her face with a small smile. Regina's eyes lit up and she leap to me to give me another hug._

 _"_ _I love it" she whispered "it's beautiful" She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes "Can you help me to put it in?"_

 _"_ _Sure"._

 _I spread out my arms to her and with my nervous hands I opened and closed the brooch to putting on the necklace on her neck. Regina took the pendant between her fingers and gave me a gentle smile._

 _"_ _How does it look?"_

 _"_ _Very well"._

 _It looked just as I had imagined. The pendant standing amid the bones of her collarbone and the small silver chain adorning her long thin neck._

 _"_ _I have to go" she said, making me flinch "I can see you at night?"_

 _"_ _Why at night?" I asked frowning "What is that about?"_

 _"_ _I want to spend the last hours of my birthday with you... And besides, I have a surprise for you. And I think you'll like it" She winked at me and I replied with a smile._

 _"_ _I'll see you in the evening, then"._

 _"_ _Do you promise?"_

 _"_ _I promise"._

* * *

 _"_ _So, what is my surprise?" I asked as I watched Regina walking towards me._

 _She had changed her elegant dress for her comfortable riding clothes; she had tied her horse to a tree and walked towards me with a bag in her hands._

 _"_ _Cake" she answered taking a big container from the bag "A lot of cake"_

 _I smiled and take the vessel by removing the lid, a white glaze covering the bread and vanilla scent escaped. We walked to put us under a starry sky, without any tree obstructing our view._

 _We ate the cake in silence until our stomachs felt ready to burst. We lay on the grass with an eye in the sky._

 _"_ _It's a beautiful view"._

 _"_ _It is" I said looking sideways "Won't you get in trouble for being here?"_

 _"_ _Probably... But I don't care" Regina let out a big sigh "I also don't think anyone noticed my absence._

 _"_ _Why is that?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow._

 _"_ _It's a party with lots of alcohol and by this time the birthday girl is no longer important"._

 _"_ _For me, the birthday girl is still important" She looked into my eyes with a smile "There are still a few hours of your special day, so close your eyes and make a wish"._

 _"_ _Do you believe that wishes come true?" Her voice was soft and her eyes were deep._

 _"_ _I don't know... But you can check by making one and maybe it comes true"._

 _"_ _Good point"._

 _The princess closed her eyes tightly and let out her breath formed a white vapor. The temperature began to drop, and I could feel the cold through my clothes._

 _When Regina's eyes opened I looked at her curiously trying to figure out what had she desired._

 _"_ _And..? It came true?"_

 _"_ _I still don't know. Maybe soon it will"._

 _She smiled at me and I smiled. I had already gotten used to my smile escaping my lips every time she smiled at me. I couldn't avoid it._

* * *

 _"_ _What is it?" She asked, searching my eyes._

 _My gaze was fixed on the ground; I couldn't look into her eyes. I felt the pressure on my chest of the words I don't wanted to say._

 _My parents told me we had to leave the village. My father had lost his job and wanted to 'broaden their horizons' looking for another job in another city. I couldn't say I would have to leave her... I don't wanted to leave her._

 _"_ _Tell me now what happens... Please you are scaring me... Is something wrong?"_

 _"_ _Regina..." My voice was almost inaudible. I felt a lump in my throat stuck "I have to leave here"._

 _"_ _Do you want to meet another day? For me there is no problem..."_

 _"_ _That's not... It's not just for today"._

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" When I looked up I could see that she was frowning._

 _"_ _My parents are going to leave town... And I have to go with them"._

 _The brown eyes, that I loved so much, filled with tears and I could feel how Regina's jaw was clenched._

 _"_ _You promised me you would never leave me" she said through clenched teeth._

 _"_ _Regina, I'm sorry…"_

 _"_ _No!... Don't tell me you're sorry" She warned me raising her index finger. You could see the anger in her voice "don't tell me that you're sorry because it is not true!"_

 _"_ _Of course I am sorry" I took a step toward her, leaving only inches between us "Do you think I want to go and leave you here? Do you think I want to go and stop seeing you?... Of course not"._

 _"_ _Then why are you going?!"_

 _"_ _Because I can't leave my parents... They are also my family"._

 _Regina's eyes left mine and dug into the ground. My hands look her cheek and stroked it gently._

 _"_ _I don't want to do it, Regina... But you have to understand"._

 _"_ _I know..." She took my hand and sighed "Sorry to react like this"._

 _"_ _No need to apologize... I'm the one who has to apologize" Now that my eyes were filled with tears._

 _"_ _Do you remember the wish that I made on my birthday?"_

 _"_ _Yes"._

 _"_ _Now, I know that wishes don't come true"._

 _"_ _Why do you say that?"_

 _"_ _Because I asked to you never leave my side" Her voice was broke and a tear rolled down her cheek._

 _My heart was tearing apart to hear that. And then an idea crossed my mind._

 _Regina, I will come back._

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _I nodded and take her hands in mines. Those small and delicate hands that caused me a thousand sensations when she touched me._

 _"_ _Say you'll wait for me"._

 _"_ _I promise"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! here´s the new chapter and I hope you like it. This story is short so things will be happen fast. Leave me your rewiews and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading**

* * *

 _Today, I saw her. I knew I would not see her in a while, so I save her face in my memory like a tattoo. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, her nose, and her neck wearing the pendant I had given her. Each and every one of those details would be crossing my mind into thinking she was still in front of me._

 _Sitting in the back of the wagon where my parents were carrying all our belongings. That was when I saw her._

 _She was hiding behind a large tree. She wore a coat over her usual princess dress. The tree trunk was hiding all her small body and half of her face._

 _I look at her, she looked at me, we looked at each other. My eyes and Regina's were trapped like two magnets and they stared as through the doors to our souls. My lips were curving into a smile and I held back the urge to jump off the wagon when I felt that this was beginning to move._

 _Regina smiled sadly and her eyes filled with tears, and at that moment a part of my heart broke staying with her. That was when I realized. I realized I would never be complete until I return next to Regina._

* * *

 _A week. Just one week had passed and it felt like an eternity. I kept seeing Regina everywhere, everything reminded me of her. I found a similar place to where we met, it was near the cabin where my parents and I live, and every day after work I go and sit on a log to think about her._

 _My father had found work in the field and fortunately he managed to get a place for me. We rose with the sun and ate breakfast that my mother made us, we walked to the field and work the soil until the sun fell._

 _That was my life now. My soul was fed by memories and dreams. The memory of her smile was with me every morning when I woke up and it gave me the straight to get up, I could see her eyes every night when I looked at the sky and watched the stars. Sometimes I thought I heard her laugh and my eyes closed to imagine her running through the trees and Regina asking me to follow her. And though I knew it was just my mind, I often thought about running away to try to reach that distant memory. Sometimes I imagined I heard her voice whispering my name and felt like a chill through my spine. My yearning for her was becoming larger every day; it was as if all I needed to live, was to have her close to me, she was an addiction that I could never leave._

 _Recently I decided to save most of my salary to return to Regina. I gave my contribution to the house, and what was left I kept in a small bag in one of my drawers, hoping that someday could save enough money to one day have enough money to get to Regina. And I never would be apart from her again, I never would leave her and I will fulfill my promise to be with her forever._

 _When two souls are to be found, the fate connects worlds, clears ways, linking roads and defies the impossible. And I was sure that my soul belonged next to Regina and I knew I would do anything to get it._

 _Like every night, I sat on the trunk, look at the sky and whisper her name with the hope that despite the distance Regina could hear me. I looked at the moon and smiled at the idea that she was watching the same moon right now, and although it was unlikely... is worth dreaming._

 _I never thought that to live unforgettable moments had a price, but of course it has. Surprisingly, that's the price we pay and I was paying with interest._

* * *

 _I stopped writing for a year, it's been a year since the last time I saw her. A year without anything important happening in my life... until now._

 _My father died, he died two days ago and now it's just my mother and me. My mother is so sad that she is not eating, she prepared the meal for me but she didn't eat any. Her eyes are swollen from mourn, at night I hear her sobbing until she falls asleep. I know she misses him, and I do too. I'll do it every day of my life._

 _I felt sadness flooded my heart, a pain in my chest that filled my eyes with tears. But every time that happens, I close my eyes tight and took a deep breath; I cannot let my mother see me that way, I have to be strong for her._

 _Now I have to work harder every day to bring home enough money, my savings were at the funeral of my father leaving me without a penny in my pocket. Work is the only way to retreat, it helps me not to think, to take all my anger as I hit the ground for planting._

 _The memory of Regina wasn't enough to keep me. I will not deny it, I had a mad desire to feel her arms and hear her tell me that everything would be fine. Feel her scent and see her eyes will reassure me right now._

 _I know it's selfish, but when my father died I knew I would not see Regina as soon as I had planned, I had run out of money and had to look after my mother, I couldn't leave her alone._

 _'You're all I have now', she had said to me as I held her in my arms. Her bright blue eyes with tears looked at me and asked me pleading me to stay with her._

 _At this point, I feel helpless for not being able to fulfill the promise I made to the little girl who stole my heart. I couldn't be with her, not now, and I don't know when._

 _All I knew was that I needed her with all my strength, but still, I couldn't have her by my side. Who I wanted cheated? she was a princess with a future ahead and I... I was just an ordinary farmer who made a promise to his Princess._

* * *

 _I received a note, and I will write it again because I still don't believe it._

 _¡I RECEIVED A NOTE!_

 _And yes, it is Regina's. This morning I met with that surprise. When I was about to go to work, a man showed up at my door and handed me a small white envelope. I opened it out of curiosity and I felt like my heart jumped out of my chest when I started reading. I knew it was hers before the end and saw her name on the paper._

 _'Dear Robin:_

 _It has taken longer than expected to find you, but eventually I did. I just want to tell you that I miss you and can't wait to see you again. I fall asleep thinking about you and I wake up with the memory of that sweet dream to keep you in mind._

 _I wish to recover the times we've lost along the way, just you and me. My life is not the same without you by my side; my heart doesn't feel the same knowing you away and I see myself caught in the desire of running out to get you._

 _I just know that I need you like you're the air that my lungs breathe and just pray that you don't forget me._

 _I Hope you are well and miss me as much as miss you. Don't forget that I wait for you and I always will._

 _It has cost me a lot send this note without my parents knew it, I know it's difficult to understand the situation and know what I'll ask is difficult. But please, don't answer me. And although it will be harder for me than for you, I do it for your sake. I can't explain why from here, but someday I will._

 _I love you and I wait for you. Every day, no matter what happens, I will go to the forest to our place, same time as usual until you return. There you will find me._

 _Regina'_

 _She was waiting for me! And that restored my hope like a ray of sun broke through the gray clouds of my soul._

 _I was dying to respond her, tell her I miss her like she missed me. That I was always thinking of her and would do everything possible to return. Her words made me want to take her in my arms and show her that she was my everything, she was all I wanted, and like her, I couldn't wait to see her again, to whisper how much I loved her; but I knew I couldn't leave my mother alone right now but maybe I could take her with me and we would start again._

 _It was not a bad plan, but I needed money for that. And although I had to work from sunrise to sunset every day, I would get it. I would get the money needed to return to Regina._

* * *

 _Today is her birthday, and is the second I've missed since we are apart. Now she is 18 and surely there is a big party in the kingdom. I wish I could give her a gift, or a note. Something to tell her that I didn't forget this day and that I wish I could be with her._

 _I know I can't send anything to the castle without being intercepted by her parents. So I sat alone thinking about her and how beautiful she would be wearing one of those fancy dresses._

 _I remembered that night when we ate cake and we lay on the grass to watch the stars; the night she asked for me to be always by her side._

 _I looked at the sky and I promised to her memory that one day her wish, and mine too, would come true._

* * *

 _My mother sat in front of me and looked at me with eyes full of concern. I could feel that she thought something bad had happened. She took her hands nervously as I tried to find the words to talk to her._

 _"Mom, there's something I need to tell you... I don't know if it's the right time for this but ..."_

 _"Tell me at once what you have to say son. You are getting me nervous"._

 _"I don't know how to tell you" I confessed nailing my eyes on the ground._

 _"Whatever it is. I will understand" My mother took my hand and gave it a big squeeze._

 _I looked into her eyes; she had a small smile on her face and I breathe deeply taking courage to speak._

 _"Mom, I want to return to the village where we lived before and want you to go with me"._

 _"But why you want to leave?" Asked my mother, frowning "We are fine here"._

 _"Long ago I made a promise, Mom. I made a promise to someone very important to me... And I want to fulfill that promise"._

 _"It's about that girl, right ... The one who you were with every day and never told me who she was"._

 _"Yes" I whispered looking at my mother's eyes "it's why I want to return"._

 _"Do you love her?"_

 _"With all my heart" I replied with a small smile._

 _"Then don't stop for me, darling... Go and look for her, be happy"._

 _"But I don't want to leave you alone"._

 _"Son" My mother slide her hand down my cheek "I already lived my life, I had love and had a great son" she smiled "Now I have to see how you live your life and you are happy"._

 _"I promise I will come to you whenever I can"._

 _"I hope so... And hope to meet that girl who won the heart of my son"._

 _"Thanks mom"._

 _I smiled at my mother's understanding. I didn't expect that she wanted to be alone and to the idea so well that I left._

 _Now, I can get back to Regina once and for all._

* * *

 _The trip was long, too long for my taste. A kindly man took me to my destination without charging a penny. The old man told me he just wanted some company and someone to talk to during the trip._

 _I stopped in the village to buy some fruit and some bread and cheese to eat. My stomach growled and demanded food; I took a piece of bread and put it in my mouth. I started walking feeling the illusion began to grow through my body._

 _I felt a tickle in the stomach, but it was not hunger. The mere thought that soon I would see Regina was food for my soul._

 _When I got to the road that would take me to the forest, I stopped and looked at the trees. I tucked the little luggage I was carrying on my back and breathe deeply closing my eyes._

 _I started down the path feeling like my whole body was shaking. I was so nervous, I was afraid that Regina wasn't there waiting for me as she said. I was afraid that maybe she had get tired of waiting and not seeing those eyes with which I had dreamed._

 _I was near the place we called 'ours'. I stopped when I saw the tree where we used to read and I smiled stroking the trunk. I kept walking and my feet stopped short when I saw her there, sitting on the floor hugging her legs with her arms._

 _Regina was turned back to me, her dark hair tumbled down her back in endless waves. Her blue riding jacket marked her figure, and I could observe the rhythm of her breathing._

 _Suddenly, I realized that I had stopped breathing and I took a deep breath. My steps towards her were shorter, slower and quieter. I stopped a couple of feet away and I felt a lump forming in my throat._

 _"I hope I have taken so long" My voice hardly came out of my throat, but she heard me._

 _Regina's head turned slowly and her beautiful brown eyes opened wide when she saw me. She jumped up and stood in front of me, as if she had been paralyzed before me._

 _Her eyes moved forward and I let out a shy smile. I dropped my bag on the floor and when I notice that Regina didn't move, I dedicate her a look of concern._

 _"Something wrong?" I asked._

 _Regina started smiled slowly until her smile was so big that it lit up the place. Seconds later she was inches away from me and putting her arms around my neck. I slid my arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground hugging her. I hid my face in her hair and breathe her scent filling my lungs with it._

 _I left her back in the ground still holding her. I didn't wanted to let her go, I wouldn't leave her. Undoubtedly one of the best feelings is hugging a person after having missed so much._

 _Having Regina beside me gave me back to life; have her head resting on my chest and can caress her hair was as familiar as if hadn't spent the time, as if those three years had vanished in the wind._

 _She lifted her head and looked at me with bright eyes as one of her hand rested on my cheek._

 _"I missed you so much"._

 _"And I missed you too" I whispered placing a lock of her hair behind her ear._

 _When I look into her eyes I realized that wasn't the gravity that held me to the ground, she was. She was my anchor, my everything. My heart began to beat fast for the thought that crossed my mind. I wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel her lips on mines and savor the honey of her mouth._

 _I was approaching my face to hers and I could feel her breath mingling with mine. Without taking my eyes from hers, I stroked her chin with my thumb and move her closer to me with the hand I had on her waist._

 _And I kiss her... I took the boldness of kissing her._


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the late. I have had a very tough days but here´s the chapter. And like an apology I wrote a One Shot that I hope you like it. You can find it as "The man with the lion tattoo - Outlaw Queen One shot" or in the next link:** **s/12875530/1/The-man-with-the-lion-tattoo-Outlaw-Queen-One-Shot**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope to read your reviews**

* * *

 _My lips were gliding smoothly through her lips and my spine were feeling thousands of electric shocks. Regina's hands slide down my chest and for a moment I thought she was going to get away from me, but her little hands just stay there letting my arms enfold her torso to decrease the space between us._

 _Our first kiss, definitely a magical moment that made my heart confirmed what my mind already feared. I was in love with her; not only wanted her as my best friend, now I knew that I loved her and I couldn't live without her._

 _Fear gripped my body and I finished the kiss slowly turning away from her. I was afraid that the princess that I was in love with didn't feel the same about me. Regina looked at me with bright and confused eyes, her rosy lips were parted and her breathing was hectic._

 _"Is something wrong?" I asked with a trembling voice._

 _"I have to go" She answered in a whisper._

 _My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Regina walked away from me, quick step, and no words came out from my mouth to try to stop her. I felt like my heart was screaming to run after her when I saw her get on her horse, but it seemed that my feet were nailed to the floor. Seconds later there was no trace of Regina more than the taste of her lips on mines._

 _The next day I returned to the forest with the hope of seeing her there. All night I was thinking about her, I dreamed awake with that kiss and with her lips. But suddenly the idea of that perfect moment seemed darkened by bitterness to think that she had not felt the same as me. Maybe I made the worst mistake to kiss her, which could cost me my friendship with her; lose her without even having her._

 _I wait several hours and Regina didn't appear. My ears betrayed me so I thought heard the gallop of a horse approaching, but in the end I found out it was just my mind playing with my desire to see Regina._

 _The next day I returned to the same place at the same time as usual and sat down to wait, well they say that hope is the last to die, and my hope was seemingly immortal at this point in my life._

 _This time it was not my mind or my imagination. Regina was getting mounted her horse and had a worried face. She dismounted and hesitated for a moment before walking towards me; I got up from my seat, feeling overwhelmed by the situation._

 _Regina stopped several feet before me and clenched his fists as he breathed deep._

 _"Robin, we need to talk ..."_

 _If is for the kiss... Sorry, I don't wanted to do that" I apologized, staring at the floor._

 _"You don't wanted to do that?"She asked with some disappointment in her voice._

 _"No ..." I hasten to reply._

 _"No?"_

 _"Yes"._

 _"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow and she starred at me, confused._

 _"I mean I wanted to do it, but I shouldn't do it" I looked into her eyes trying to find ways to explain "I shouldn't kiss you without you wanted, that's not what a gentleman do, and I feel very ashamed ..."_

 _"Robin, just" Disrupted Regina "Stop talking for a minute and listen to me ..." My mouth was closed automatically to hear her say those words "I wanted you to kiss me" she whispered looking away "I really wanted you to kiss me"._

 _My eyes widened and my heart began to jump for joy, those words gave me hope; the hope that she might feel the same about me, the hope that she loved me._

 _"Then, why did you leave?" I walked towards her leaving between us just two steps away._

 _"Because ... Because I was afraid of what I was feeling ..." Her voice was almost a whisper, and I could see that she squeezed more and more her punches to stop her hands from shaking "Robin, I waited for the right time to tell you this but now I realize that there is no perfect pear instantly to tell you what I feel for you ..." the beating of my heart sped up and I had to stop the urge to kiss her right then "the day you left I realized that I wanted you and that my life would be a whole hell without you by my side. And the day you came back I realized that I loved you the moment you took me in your arms" Regina's eyes filled with tears and that's when I decided to shorten the space between us and cradling her face in my hands. She gave me a little smile "I know this is all very rushed and perhaps unexpected but I could no longer hide this feeling, my heart is not strong enough to hide that loves you and I can assure you that what I want most at this point is you to tell me that you feel the same for me; if you don't then lie to me"._

 _"Regina, I love you" I whispered looking into her eyes "and it's not a lie... You make my heart go crazy and my mind cannot focus on anything else than you. You drive me crazy and I can assure you that you're guilty that I feel incomplete when I'm not around you..." She smiled; several tears escaped her eyes and slide my thumbs down her cheeks "and the only thing I can think of right now is that I am so lucky that you feel the same for me; because it is not easy to find someone like you. Each day you convince my heart of loving you completely and you win over each part of my mind. You make me want to be with you every day and my life has meaning... I'm in love with you like crazy and if I have to repeat to you that I love you every day for the next thousand years, so I will"._

 _"I love you too" She told me with a smile._

 _I didn't wait more and I kiss her. This time it was a kiss full of emotions, it was more intense and desperate; our lips devoured in need and the lack of air made our mouths parted looking for a breath. I pressed her forehead to mines and smiled rounding her waist with my arms; Regina placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled with her eyes still closed._

 _I was just inches away from her and I took her hand, we walked to the tree where we always sat and we drop next to each other. I passed my arm around Regina's shoulders and she leaned her head on my chest and I let out a long sigh._

 _"And tell me, what I missed in the three years that I wasn't with you?" She asked lifting her face slightly to look at me "Was there any girl that got your attention?"_

 _"Is it jealousy that I'm detecting?" I asked with a smirk._

 _"Simple Curiosity" she answered with a shrug._

 _"Well no, there was no one... Or maybe I didn't notice because I was too busy thinking about you"._

 _She smiled with pleasure and I stroked her hair, feeling happy to see her smile live and in living color again._

 _"And how are your parents?"_

 _"My mother is fine. My father…" I felt tears burn in my throat "he died two years ago"._

 _"I'm so sorry" Regina caressed my cheek "I wish I had been with you to comfort you"._

 _"You did... Well, you memory did"._

 _"It's not the same... I could have hugged you and say that everything would be fine"._

 _"You can do it now; I think I need it yet"._

 _Regina circled my waist with her thin arms and hidden her face in my neck._

 _"Everything will be fine" she whispered._

 _I stroked her back gently and closed my eyes enjoying the warmth and her aroma. At that moment I felt as if we'd never separate, as if I had not spent a single second away from her._

 _"What about you? What happened in your life?"_

 _Regina lifted her head and stroked my cheek with a small smile._

 _"Same as always: Balls, my mother telling me what to do, my father fulfilling his duties in the kingdom and I was alone; coming here every day waiting for you to come back someday"._

 _"Forgive me for taking so long..."_

 _"That doesn't matter, what matters now is that we're together... And I'll never let you go for anything"._

 _"I think that's something that we agree"._

 _She smiled and gave me a sweet little kiss on the lips caressing my cheek._

 _I wrapped her in my arms and she dropped her head on my shoulder. I breathed the scent of her hair and closed my eyes hoping that everything that just happened wasn't a dream. That that 'I love you' we had told each other it wasn't a figment of my imagination._

 _We stayed like that for a while, she was in my arms and I was looking forward to that moment forever. I slowly opened my eyes and observe her for a few seconds contemplating her beauty; Her face was a poem, the most beautiful poem ever existed. Her soft skin glowing with sunlight, her pink lips parted, her beautiful brown eyes covered by thick lashes, her little upturned nose and her dark hair framing all that beauty._

 _She moved into my arms and looked me in the eyes with that intense look that enchanted me._

 _"I don't want to go, but I have to return to the palace early" She commented taking one of my hands._

 _"I don't want you to go... But I don't want to cause you any trouble with your parents"._

 _I slowly got away from her and I got up from the floor and then offer my hand and help her up. Regina took my hand and when she got up we stayed just inches from each other; she smiled at me and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I let out a sigh and smiled widely. I could easily get used to the taste of her lips_

 _"I love you" she whispered._

 _"I Love you too"._

 _Regina dropped my hand and began walking slowly staring at me. Several steps later she turned around and took the reins of her horse._

 _"Regina" She turned her head to look at me "I love you"._

 _Regina smiled broadly and ran towards me, she throw herself in my arms and kissed me again as I rose her from the ground._

 _She returned to her horse and I looked at her as she looked at me with a smile on her face. If I previously couldn't stop thinking of that princess that stole my heart, now I was sure that part of my mind would always be thinking about her._

* * *

 _"What's going on?" She asked raising an eyebrow curiously._

 _"Yesterday, while I thought of you" I replied with a smile "I remembered that I hadn't asked you something very important" I approached her with slow steps looking her at the eyes._

 _"Does it? And what is the question?"_

 _"A very, very, very, very important question" I stopped inches from her and felt her breath breathy "Regina ..." I let her see the red rose I hid behind me putting it in front of her "Would you make me the honor of being my girlfriend?"_

 _She smiled broadly and looked at me into my eyes and seconds later she shortened the space between us kissing me on the lips._

 _"Is that a yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow_

 _"Of course I do" she replied taking the rose from my hand and she kissed me again._

 _I took her by the waist and continued the kiss with the same tenderness with which she had begun. I liked to taste her lips slowly, watching every second that I had the good fortune to kiss her, knowing that her heart beat in unison with mine._

* * *

 _It had been only a month and I felt like they were just a few seconds. Regina and I seen every day without exception, even if they were only a few minutes but my eyes were not left without contemplating the incomparable beauty of my girlfriend._

 _It felt so good to call her my girlfriend. Being her boyfriend was better than any royal title or wealth anyone could have; but only I had the joy of being able to call her my girlfriend and being called her boyfriend._

 _We were lying on the grass staring face to face. My eyes couldn't break away from hers; we had learned to replace words with looks, we don't needed to talk to say what we felt._

 _I took her hand and laced her fingers with mines and she gave me a small smile. The image I was watching it this time was really beautiful. Regina's long dark hair stretched across the grass, her riding clothes fit the curves of her body and her face was so relaxed._

 _I liked to think that her eyes could only see me as well as mine could only see her. Nothing else existed, just her and I and our love growing each day._

 _"You know... I feel like part of my soul has loved you from the beginning of everything" I whispered dropping my hand to stroke her cheek "Maybe we are from the same star"._

 _Regina grinned and brought her face close to mine stroking her nose with mine. Cudgel she stayed with a pensive look and pats her face with my fingertips._

 _"I wish I knew what goes through your mind. I would like to sneak into it and see the world through your eyes"._

 _"It's simple" she replied with a small smile "All my eyes can see is you, and you are the only person I can think of"._

 _"I love you"._

 _And I love too"._

 _I jumped up and she looked at me confused. Regina gradually incorporated into a sitting position on the grass and I keep in my mind the image of her face and tousled hair._

 _"What is it?" She asked._

 _"Let's take a walk"._

 _"A walk? Where we going?"_

 _I stretched my arm towards her offering my hand and she took to slowly rise._

 _"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we take a walk, you and I together"._

 _She smiled and let me took her by the hand to her horse. I got up with a jump on the horse and helped Regina up placing her in front of me. She let her back recharged my chest and I put my arms to take over the reins and squeezed my legs to the sides of the horse for began to move._

 _We rode leisurely enjoying the scenery in yellow and orange tones indicating the arrival of autumn. We got to the beach and I stopped the horse so we could watch the sunset which was just beginning._

 _I dropped the reins; I hug Regina taking her hands in mines and putting my chin on her shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see she was smiling and I felt overjoyed; know that she loved me, and that she loved me the same way I did, it was the best that could happen to me in this life._

 _"You know... I've always wanted a cabin near the forest overlooking the beach" She said stroking my hands._

 _"That can come true... I can build it for you"._

 _"Would you do that for me?"_

 _I lifted my face and looked into her eyes with the most sincere look that it was possible to show._

 _"I would do anything for you... I belong to you. You could do anything you want with me and I would let you"._

 _Regina stroked my cheek tenderly and made me shiver. Just with one touch, she caused me thousands of feeling impossible to describe. I loved her so much that my heart beat faster with the single action to pronounce her name._

 _She kissed me, this time it was a passionate kiss, almost desperate. Her lips told me everything that her words couldn't. I knew she wasn't a person who tells what they felt, but definitely she showed me she loved me with each of her actions and I didn't need anything more than that._

* * *

 _Waiting for Regina seem eternal. I couldn't stop moving from side to side, shaking my arms nervously._

 _After six months with Regina, the most beautiful six months of my life, I was determined. I had decided that she was the woman I loved and I wished she was always by my side._

 _My footsteps stopped as soon as I saw her mounted on her horse. Her face was adorned with a smile, and the red dress she wore made shine the color of her skin. For a moment I thought the world had stopped spinning and my eyes can focused only on her, my beautiful Regina._

 _She walked toward me without removing the smile on her face and I take her hands intertwined our fingers._

 _"Hello" she greeted._

 _"Hello" I pulled my face to hers and gave her a little kiss on the lips._

 _"What is it?" She asked frowning "You seem a little nervous"._

 _"Nothing, it's just that I have something to tell you"._

 _"This doesn't like me... Last time you told me that we were separated for three years"._

 _"This time it's not a bad thing, I promise"._

 _"So what is it?"_

 _I closed my eyes for a few seconds and aspirate all air until I could feel my lungs swelled. My eyes connected with Regina and her deep eyes gave me the courage to start talking._

 _"Regina ... The first time I saw you I was afraid to meet you, and when I first met you I felt it was the best thing that happened to me in my life. When I was away from you I couldn't stop thinking about you, and to be honest I was afraid to fall for you. The first time I kissed you, I felt I touched the sky and my heart was beating just for you, and it was when I knew I was in love with you. And now I love you and I have so much fear to lose you ..." I smiled and slide my hands down her arms to her back and put her close to me "Since I met you I knew my life was by your side, and I know it sounds silly, but I cannot imagine my life without you. I need you like the air I breathe and my only desire is to be happy with you for the rest of my life" Regina's eyes began to fill with tears and a smile appeared on her lips. I putted my hand in my pocket and take in my fingers a little ring with a green gem; I knelt down before her holding her left hand and looked into her eyes "I want to make you a promise, the biggest I've ever done ... I promise you I will love you more every day for the rest of my life and I would never stop loving you..." Regina's eyes twinkled as I slipped the ring on her ring finger "that's my promise"._

 _Regina watched her hand with her mouth open, I knew she was hunting around for words to say but no sound came from her lips. She knelt to fit my height and lunged towards me giving me a kiss on the lips. We fell to the grass and I could feel the heat of her body on mine. I slide my hands down her back and our lips parted unhurried. Our smiles appeared when our eyes met, I stroked her hair placing it behind her ear and I felt her small hand caressed my cheek._

 _"I love you so much" she whispered "And I´ll love you for a thousand years and a thousand more"._

 _"You don't know how glad I am to hear that ... For a moment I thought you were going to run"._

 _Regina let out a small laugh and tapped me on the shoulder with the palm of her hand, I smiled biting my lower lip and we joined our lips again._

* * *

 _I was concerned; I had received a note from Regina asking to meet me at sunset. When I received that note was strange, because we had seen hours earlier and she told me she had to return to the castle for an important dinner._

 _I began to think that maybe she wanted to escape the dinner and wanted to see me again. It had been a week since I made my promise to Regina and when we were together there was nothing more than us. Whenever we spent more time together and it was harder to separate if only were for a few hours._

 _The galloping of a horse took me out of my thoughts and I looked up to watch Regina arriving. She wore a beautiful light blue dress under her cloak. I smiled and walked closer to her, but when I saw the tears in her eyes my smile disappeared and my concern became larger._

 _"What is it?" I asked, taking her in my arms for a hug._

 _Her face rested on my chest and I could hear her sobbing, her shoulders were shaking and all I could think of was to hold her as hard as I could. Regina lifted her face and I saw her eyes red with tears, my thumbs slide down her cheeks drying her tears and she placed her hands on my chest._

 _"We have to flee, Robin... We got to get out of here" she said hoarsely._

 _"What are you talking about?" I asked confused._

 _"My mother is forcing me to marry King Leopold ..."_

 _"Wait, wait... You have to explain what is happening because I don't understand anything"._

 _"Do you remember the girl I told you about this morning?"_

 _"The one you rescued from the horse" I answered nodding "What does she have in all this?"_

 _"She´s Snow White, the daughter of King Leopold... The dinner tonight was to honor my engagement to him... My mother wants me to marry him" Again, her eyes fill with tears and her voice sounded desperate._

 _"Maybe if I talk to your mother, she could understand that..."_

 _"You don't understand, Robin. My mother will not listen; she has magic and is powerful. She'll kill you if she knew I am in love with you... That's why we have to run away"._

 _"Are you sure that's what you want?"_

 _"I don't want to be apart from you, I don't want to lose you... Not again, I couldn't stand it" Regina took my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes "I love you, and that's all I need to be happy"._

 _"Then we'll run away, and it will be just you and me" I whispered with a small smile "You don't have to worry about anything, I will not let anyone hurt you and nobody can separate us"._

 _I kissed her on the lips desperately trying to tell her everything would be fine; I felt the need to rip off the anguish of her heart to stop her tears from falling._

 _"Tomorrow night" she whispered "We'll go tomorrow"._

 _"Tomorrow night ... And then we'll start a new life"._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beautiful people! Hope you´re having a great day. So, here you have a new chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks for all the follow´s and favs.**

 **I have a question for you: Do you want me to post another story once I finish this one? Let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 _I packed all my belongings in my canvas bag and with them my hopes and dreams. At nightfall I started walking towards the usual place; the night was cold and the moon shone among the clouds that were expanding in the sky. My breath formed a white smoke when I let it escape, I felt my fingers cold and my hands trembled. Actually my whole body was shaking, but it wasn't because the cold, it was the nerves that betrayed me._

 _I knew that Regina and I could be happy together and that we could start a new life; I knew that she wouldn't regret going away with me, but deep inside, deep within me, there was a deep fear that something would go wrong._

 _When I got to our place I looked around me and then I dropped on the grass to sit down to wait for Regina. I rubbed my hands quickly trying to recover the heat. After several minutes of still feeling cold I decided to find some wood to make a fire. I left my duffel bag on the ground and walked a little through the trees to find branches necessary for a small, warm campfire._

 _I collected all the wood that my arms allowed me and I returned to where I had left my bag. I dropped the branches to the ground and arranged them to form a small pyramid, opened my bag and searched among my belongings for a box of matches._

 _I lit the bonfire remembering what my father had taught me and seconds later the heat that it gave off began to return the heat to my body. I sat before the fire and waited for Regina._

 _The campfire was starting to burn and I could only feel the heat that the ashes allowed to escape. If I was right, it was close to midnight and Regina had not shown up yet. I was beginning to worry, it had been too long without hearing from her._

 _I got up from the floor and felt my vision blur making me see flashes of colors. I blinked several times trying to regain my sight thinking that they were effects of fatigue and then looked around the perimeter without finding any trace of Regina._

 _The sounds of the forest were all I could hear and the light of the moon marked the shadows of the trees, the cold became more intense and my eyes burned as I tried to resist from falling sleep._

* * *

 _I waited sitting there until dawn and Regina didn't appear, she didn't arrive, she left me there with the illusion of a life together._

 _I felt a pressure in my chest and tears burned in my throat; the feelings were taking over me and the beating of my heart hurt against my chest._

 _I got up slowly and took my luggage to hang it on my back. I took a deep breath and turned my hands into fists, I started walking towards the castle determined to see Regina. I was not going to lose hope, maybe she hadn't wanted to leave me there waiting, and maybe her parents had discovered our plan and had she was locked in the castle without being able to communicate._

 _I crossed the forest with long and safe steps and when I observed the castle in front of me, a paralyzing sensation took over my body and I stood watching the palace was decorated, people entered, the carriages arrived and the music could be heard from inside._

 _I wrinkled my brow wondering what was going on in that place. With slow steps I approached the castle door trying to look inside. The guards at the door looked at me suspiciously and I stopped in front of them looking at them with assurance._

 _—You can't enter without an invitation — one of the guards told me._

 _—I just want to know, what is being celebrated? — I answered with a firm tone._

 _—It's Princess Regina's engagement to King Leopold._

 _My jaw fell to the ground and my eyes widened, I felt a tremor go through my body and my legs only managed to get away from the view of the guards and then I couldn't hold on. I fell on my knees feeling I couldn't breathe, my attempt to return oxygen to my lungs was totally useless._

 _The world came on me, I felt as if all my illusions and desires were big rocks that fell on me crushing me until the tears were the only thing that managed to relieve that pressure._

 _I knew I couldn't stay there but I couldn't move. As much as I tried to control myself the tears came out of my eyes against my will and fell down my cheeks while my head rested on my knees._

 _I took a deep breath and got up off the ground gathering all the strength I had left and started to walk where I had come without knowing how I managed to continue taking each step towards the town._

* * *

 _It had been two days and I couldn't leave the small cabin where I lived. I was sitting on my bed watching life go through the window, thinking about Regina and what had happened between us._

 _My heart still couldn't believe it, but my brain had understood it from the moment I knew that she was going to marry the King. Regina had abandoned me, left me and made me believe that she loved me, that she was willing to give up everything for me and that we would never be apart again._

 _But everything had been a lie, each and every one of her words had been a lie sticking in my heart like little needles, and now that I saw everything more clearly, those little needles had been left to my heart to break into a thousand pieces._

 _I should have known, a princess would never notice a simple peasant. Maybe I was just one more of her whims, one more of her amusements. I don't know what I was thinking about when I fell in love with her, when I let her eyes wrap me in a fantasy world where nothing but she and I mattered. I gave myself to her without taking care of my steps, I was always sincere and I thought that she was too. But how wrong I was._

 _Thinking of Regina was as painful as walking on thorns; I had promised to love her forever and it was true. I could only imagine my life at her side and now everything was gone, everything had vanished as when the sea erases the footprints in the sand._

* * *

 _I lost my job for not showing up on the field, and it was just one more part of my life that was falling apart. I had money to live a few more weeks, but I needed to get a new job if I didn't want to sleep on the street._

 _My body seemed to be the impediment to start doing it; I had no energy at all, I hadn't tasted food and the lack of sleep was beginning to wreak havoc on me. Regina was destroying me from inside, it was like an epidemic that was advancing inside me destroying all my illusions that impelled me to live._

 _I thought of my mother. She had let me go so I could seek my happiness next to the woman I loved. But what would she think now knowing that this woman only played with me and that she had let me go alone to pursue an unattainable dream._

 _I know I'm a fool for continuing to suffer for Regina, I know I shouldn't let this situation take away my desire to live. But I just couldn't help it. Just imagining that she was happy, about to get married and be the queen of the Enchanted Forest, made me feel a bitterness in my mouth and my heart shrank. My mind was screaming at me to stop thinking about her, to stop giving importance to someone who didn't even care about me; someone who had made me believe that it was her world and then let mine collapse._

* * *

 _She had married, Regina had married hours before and in the palace there was a big party to celebrate that union. They had only waited a month to get married and from what I could hear the wedding was spectacular, the most spectacular of all kingdoms according to the people of the town._

 _I was also celebrating Regina's marriage, why shouldn't I? I went to the tavern and ordered a good pot of beer. Actually, I had already taken several but not even managed to appease the sadness, anger and resentment that my heart felt in each beat._

 _I didn't wanted to drown my sorrows in alcohol, but I just needed to forget about her for a while, and apparently the beers were not having their effect. Each time I thought more about her; Regina was like a wound in my chest, it was closing slowly and in excruciating pain, but even when the time had passed I couldn't forget her because the scar would always be there to remind me that she had existed._

 _But now, there was no turning back; she was not mine anymore... she never was. And I had to accept it._

 _Long live the Queen._

* * *

 _I forgot that I still had this diary with me. I found it among my things and I looked at it for a while before writing again. Something had happened to me and I had the need to write, to get out of myself to be calmer._

 _A year ago, Regina had married and I... I had become a thief and I was not proud of that. A month after looking for work without success, I met a man named John who introduced me to a man who had a "job" for me._

 _Until I got to that appointment I knew it was about stealing something very valuable. The object was guarded by a sorcerer and nobody had been able to take it away before. The pay they offered me was pretty good, so I decided to take the risk._

 _And against all the possibilities I was able steal that object. I couldn't see what it was, for me it just looked like a small, unimportant crystal ball. My hunting skills had helped me to be cautious and stalk my prey until I had the chance to deliver the coup de grace._

 _I received a juicy reward and a reputation that I hadn't asked for. Some time later John and I had become the most famous thieves in the kingdom and also the most wanted; It was not something that made me feel proud, but it was helping me lead a good life._

 _And although my lifestyle became more dangerous every day, I didn't want to leave it. All that adrenaline helped me to stop thinking about everything I had suffered, everything that Regina had made me suffer._

 _There were rumors that ran through the Enchanted Forest, rumors that she had become bitter and lonely. The king had died recently and his daughter Snow White was devastated, but not Regina. She was taking the reins of the kingdom but she wasn't acting like a kind and understanding queen._

 _John and I continued with the robberies and each time they were bigger things that left us more money. After everything went well, we celebrated in the tavern with a good beer and from time to time John celebrated with some girls who came to us. To tell you the truth, I couldn't even think of the idea of having a woman by my side. Not after everything that had happened in my life._

 _Now I was a thief who spent his days trying to forget a woman through money and alcohol. John knew that I had a broken heart and that that was what had made me what I am now, and he always said to me: "Come on, friend, no woman can be so beautiful as to prevent you from living your life again". But he didn't know that this woman was Regina, that for me there will never be a woman more beautiful than her and that my life would never be life after she had my heart in her hands and destroyed it without mercy._

* * *

 _Today I met a woman named Marian and surprisingly she was the first woman who had managed to wake up something in me after all this time. This whole situation was so strange._

 _John and I hadn't had a job in days and the money was running out. For several days we observed a farm where they had several purebred horses and someone would surely pay a good price for them._

 _We decided to carry out the whole plan during the night. The family that lived on the farm would fall asleep early and if we acted at midnight nobody would notice anything. John and I waited hiding in until the farm lights were off and not a single sound came from inside the house._

 _We walked watching each step and with eyes wide open, I held the bow in one hand and John carried a small knife. We never used to hurt anyone, weapons were just a precautionary measure we had never needed to use._

 _I opened the barn door and John came in to check that everything was clear. Seconds later he signaled me to come in and it was when I hung my bow on my back to have my hands free._

 _Without thinking twice we took the four horses that were inside and we removed them from the stables trying not to scare them. We took the horses without any problem, the animals were well trained and didn't protest at our orders._

 _By dawn we were already in town taking our usual beer. We had left the horses tied outside the tavern and every now and then we looked through the window to see that everyone was there._

 _The surprise was when a woman entered the tavern. She walked sure of herself with brown eyes full of fury. Her clothes were simple and her hair formed long slings on her shoulders._

 _—Can you tell me, who was the brave man who dared to steal my father's horses? — She asked as she placed her hands on her hip._

 _Each and every one of the men in the tavern had been left with their mouths open and had left their drinks on their side to watch that scene._

 _—I think you have problems Robin — commented the man who owned the bar._

 _My eyes traveled from the woman to the man and they glared at him and then returned to the woman who was only a few steps away from me._

 _—So you were the one who stole them?_

 _—It was something like borrowing them for a while — John answered with a small smile._

 _—It's incredible that you did that... Your parents never taught you to respect the belongings of other people? — She wrinkled her forehead while looking at John — I guess not. People like you never stop to think about everything a man has worked to have a house and a job. You only steal without thinking about the consequences that your actions leave._

 _The words didn't came out of my mouth, I had been paralyzed staring at that woman who passionately defended her father's possessions._

 _—Now, if you'll excuse me... I'll take my father's horses where they belong._

 _She turned around and walked with the same determination with which she had entered. She untied the horses and seconds later she was trying to take the four horses by herself._

 _I got up quickly and ran to her, I placed myself in front of her and stopped with a glare._

 _—I know you're upset — I said showing the palms — And I understand._

 _—What do you want? Convince me to let you stay with the horses?_

 _—No, on the contrary... I want to apologize._

 _Her words had made me reflect. She was right, we never thought about the consequences of our robberies, we never stopped to think about the people we hurt and until now I realized._

 _I had been blinded by my selfishness and the need to bury my past in an uncertain present._

 _—Please. Let me help you take the horses back — I continued speaking in a soft tone — Let me apologize to your father and accept the mistake I made stealing your horses._

 _She tilted her head and watched as her eyes moved restlessly, as if they were analyzing the moment trying to confirm what her ears had heard._

 _—Did you want to do that?_

 _—That´s right._

 _I gave the horses to the owner of the farm and I apologized to him, promising that it would never happen again. That woman told me that her name was Marian and I thanked her for having made me see what she actually did each time I stole someone. People passed out of necessity, the town was affected and simply that idea made me feel ashamed of what I had become._

* * *

 _John and I made a decision that changed our direction for good. We decided to keep stealing, but this time not for our benefit; we stole the rich and powerful people of the Enchanted Forest and distributed it to the people. Our profits were divided with each and every one of the people who needed food, a home or even settle debts._

 _After that incident with Marian, she had forgiven me and we had continued to see each other from time to time. She told me the story of her life and I told her mine but spared me unnecessary details about the girl who had broken my heart._

 _Marian told me that when someone breaks your heart it is difficult to love again, but not impossible. She was a beautiful woman inside and out, she was happy and cared for others. When John and I returned to town, she helped us distribute the profits in the town. And although her father didn't agree with her involved in this situation, she kept on doing it and always told me that there was a special reason but she never told me what that reason was._

 _Over time, more men joined our cause, I trained them and we became the most wanted gang of thieves in the whole kingdom. The guys in the band had decided to call us "Merry Men" and I was fine with that._

 _So throughout the forest you could find posters offering rewards for us. The black knights of the queen pursued us and many times they had been close to catching us, but we always managed to escape._

 _Regina was looking for me without knowing who I really was. The people had started calling her the evil queen. She had become a woman full of rancor, mowed down by her quest for Princess Snow White._

 _I hadn't seen Regina in a long time, but the "wanted" posters with the princess's face on them were proof enough to prove all those unnecessary actions that were said Regina was committing._

 _Part of my heart was saddened to know that Regina was only driven by hatred and a revenge for which I didn't know the reason._

 _But that's how our lives were now. I had become Robin Hood, the thief who robbed the rich to give to the poor and her... She had become the evil queen._

* * *

 _Marian confessed her feelings for me and I couldn't do anything but looking at her with wide eyes. She told me that she loved me and that nothing would make her happier than to start a life by my side, that despite everything she would be with me and that she didn't care about the risks she could run while being with me; she told me that everything was worth it just to be by my side._

 _The tenderness of her words flooded my heart and left me speechless. Marian gave me a small smile and slowly walked away from me telling me that she wanted me to think it over before giving her an answer._

 _I went to the tavern and sat thinking along with a beer and keyed my eyes on the wooden table trying to find out what my heart wanted. My heart wanted to be healed, to feel alive and loved again, but on the other hand I would always love Regina and have her inside me._

 _Marian was a good woman, and she would undoubtedly be a good companion in life and perhaps an excellent mother; But why couldn't all those qualities be enough for me to love her? Why couldn't I be reciprocate?_

 _Stupid heart, it's always been stupid. But what could I do? Feelings were something I never learned to control. They simply have life by themselves and take over me._

 _But it was already time, I had to forget Regina and keep my life going as she had followed with her own. After all, she had never come back for me, she had never been interested in me and until now I was completely sure that she had already forgotten about me._

 _I looked at the tattoo on my right arm of the lion banner, the symbol of our band; and as leader of it I had decided to tattoo it inside my forearm. I touched the tattoo ink with the tips of my fingers and let out a sigh._

 _This was the man that I was now, a man who needed to be happy and move on with his life. A man who needed to let go of the past in order to seek his future. I took my last drink of my beer and got up from my seat with determination._

 _I had already decided. I would give me a chance with Marian, my chance to start a new life was with her... But first, I had to do one last thing to let the past go completely._

* * *

 _I walked through the forest with the moon lighting my way. The fresh air of the night filled my lungs, every time I took a deep breath I took the courage to continue walking towards that place. "Our place."_

 _When I was there, I was paralyzed. My eyes reviewed every detail of the place and in my mind exploded the memories of all the times that Regina and I live together. Memories that often filled me with life and joy. But today, today they only left a bitter taste in my mouth._

 _I lit a bonfire, like the last time I was there, and sat in front of it staring at the flames. I pulled out the folded sheet of paper in my pants pocket and folded it with my trembling hands. I stared at the writing on it and my eyes filled with tears as I looked at the words that I had written to her._

 _It had been a long time since I wrote Regina that letter, but I never sent it. I never had the courage to send her those words that expressed my deepest feelings._

 _I crumpled the paper into a small ball and threw it on the fire; I watched it burn and turn to ashes._

 _I still remember each and every one of the words written on that sheet. All those words that expressed my mixed feelings when I remembered Regina. To that woman who was my salvation and now is my ruin:_

 _"My dear Regina._

 _This is the last time you will know about me, the last time my name will be mentioned by your lips when you finish reading this letter._

 _The last time we met, you told me that we would start a life together, that it would only be you and me. But everything was a lie. You let me believe that your feelings were true to me. I had never been so in love. When you kissed me I fell under your spell but all you did was hurt me_

 _A person doesn´t choose who to fall in love with, no one tell the heart what to do or who to surrender to. I don't know what I thought when I fell in love with you, listening to all those promises that today seem like empty words. You left me entangled and I fell like crazy at your feet; I tried to make you happy, to give you everything that I was and what I had, but maybe that was not enough. Maybe all those kisses and caresses were false and you only looked for a pretext to leave, to leave me aside without having to give explanations._

 _I would like to tell you that I no longer love you, to tell you that I don't feel anything for you anymore, but I would be lying. I would like to hate you but I can't. I wish no longer feel butterflies in my stomach every time I remember you, but I can't. I just can't get rid of everything you made me feel in the blink of an eye. I cannot help but wonder where you are, or what you are doing; if you are feeling lonely or if someone is loving you and holds you in their arms._

 _I've been watching the moon all night and watching it disappear. I think of the life we could have had if things had been different. Maybe I could have watched you while you slept without it being something that only happens in my head, but part of our day to day. See you wake up with a smile, and only I could contemplate you, I would be selfish and wouldn't share that moment with anyone. Only the dawn would be my confident when I whispered I" love you" and gave you a kiss on the lips._

 _But that couldn't be. I clung to the idea that you were the love of my life. And now without you I feel like half of a whole; everything turned black and white and passes in slow motion. I walk and I feel that I disintegrate, my energies are faded, I am coming down, and I am barely breathing with a broken heart that keeps beating. Idealize you to my side, in nights and days made the fall harder and I realized the gravity hurted_

 _Maybe you already forgot about me; it may be that it is already part of that past that you don't want to remember, but I can assure you that no matter how much time passes, I will continue to see your reflection in my eyes._

 _I am waiting for a new day, hoping that my heart can close its wounds little by little; to be able to think about you without feeling a lump in my throat that suffocates me and doesn't let me breathe. Being able to hear your name without my heart accelerating and being able to see your face without my chest hurting. But the truth is... I think that that will be impossible._

 _Forever yours, Robin. "_

* * *

 _It's been two years since Marian and I decided to try it, since I decided to start a new life._

 _Today Marian told me that she had a surprise for me, and that it was something that would make me very happy. At dinner time she confessed that she was pregnant and I felt my heart fill with joy._

 _The illusion of having a child made me feel like the luckiest man in the world. I had a woman by my side who loved me and who would now help me to form the family that I always wanted._

 _I was sure that my life had begun to change for the better. Now I had a house, a place to go after the long journeys that the "Merry Men" and I undertook. It was so familiar for me to get to that cozy little cabin and see Marian there, waiting for me with a smile. The smell of flowers and freshly cooked food filled my lungs and automatically a smile escaped my face._

 _And now I could only think that soon I would have a baby that would accompany all of that, to make my life better. One more reason to return home, one more reason to smile._

* * *

 _The baby is shortly after birth, but Marian is sick and the doctors can't say what is wrong. Every day she looked paler, more haggard; she looked finished and weak. My concern for her and for the baby was so big that I decided to undertake an almost suicidal mission._

 _I started a trip to the castle of Rumplestilskin, the dark one. My plan was to steal a magic wand to cure Marian. I heard that he had in his possession all kinds of magical objects that could help me in my goal._

 _When I arrived at the castle I observed it for several minutes analyzing each entrance and exit, each door and window. My moment arrived when I observed the dark coming out of the castle, I watched him walk towards the gardens and with stealthy steps I slipped into the great dark palace._

 _With the bow in hand ready to shoot, the eyes and ears alert and light steps, I walked through the corridors trying to find the room where I had those magic wands. Rumors said that there were magical objects throughout the castle, but in the great hall were the most valuable._

 _I noticed a large, golden door that was ajar. I approached slowly and I could see a lot of objects on pedestals and showcases. I opened the door a little more and entered the room hitting the target._

 _In front of me was the magic wand and my eyes lit up when I saw it. I walked towards it quickly and took it in my hands, but it wasn't as easy as I expected._

 _The dark one appeared before me and my eyes widened._

 _—Did you really think you could steal from dark one? Robin Hood._

 _—I had hope — I responded with some sarcasm trying to show me as brave as possible._

 _Rumplestilskin gave a mocking laugh and approached me looking at me with those bulging eyes._

 _—Nobody steals from the dark one._

 _I got caught, tortured me and made me go through hell for trying to steal that wand. I had not eaten for days without drinking water. My arms, chest and back bled and my face was swollen from the blows I had received._

 _My hopes of returning, faded with each passing day and my concern for Marian grew as I had no news of her. The dark one wouldn't let me escape, I was sure he would kill me._

 _The door opened and I looked up blinking several times to accustom my eyes to the light. I could make out a small figure that hesitated before taking each step._

 _—Are you ok? — Asked a woman with a rather peculiar voice._

 _—I'm still alive... — I answered in a whisper._

 _—Don't worry, everything will be fine._

 _The chains that bound me suddenly came loose and my trembling body fell to the ground. The woman approached and helped me to stand up; hardly my legs supported my body._

 _Seconds later I stood back and looked at the woman's face. She gave me a small smile and put in my hands the magic wand._

 _—Now go... Before Rumple came back._

 _I nodded and put the wand in my pants pocket. I walked to where my belongings were and I hurried to put them all in their place. I stopped in the doorway and turned around to observe the girl who had helped me._

 _—Thank ... — she smiled at me — can I know your name?_

 _—Belle._

 _—thank you, Belle. I will never forget this._

 _She nodded and I left the castle as fast as I could. I walked still feeling my legs trembling and look for my horse with my eyes. I hurried to get to the horse that was still in the same place where I had left it._

 _I climbed quickly into it and waved the reins so that the horse began to move forward._

* * *

 _When I get home, I rush to get to the room where Marian was. She was lying on the bed breathing slowly. John was at her side and when he saw me arrive, he jumped up from his chair._

 _—What the hell happened to you? — He asked worried._

 _—It doesn't matter — I responded by kneeling next to Marian — the important thing is that I got the magic wand._

 _John watched me with eyes full of surprise as I pulled the wand out of my pants. I took a deep breath and passed the wand over Marian's body observing how the magic returned health to my wife._

 _Seconds later, she opened her eyes and blinked several times. She turned her head slowly towards me and gave me a small smile._

 _—Robin — she whispered._

 _It had worked, Marian was fine now._

* * *

 _The baby was born, it was a boy. A really beautiful boy, full of life, so small that I could take his head in my hand and his body reached up to my elbow. I couldn't stop smiling when I saw my son's brown eyes. Marian was happy and recovering from the birth, her eyes shone each time she held our son in her arms._

 _—How are we going to call him? — I asked caressing the head of my son._

 _Marian held him in her arms while we watched him sleep._

 _—Roland — she replied with a small smile._

 _—Roland._

* * *

 _I had never wanted to get home as much as now. The horse was no longer fast enough for me and my desire to get home. Roland was three years old and every time I returned from a trip he ran to me and throw himself into my arms to greet me._

 _When I saw the cabin in the distance, I felt my heart speed up. I made the horse run as fast as possible and I jumped down when I reached the porch. I opened the door and my son threw himself into my arms. I hugged him with all my strength and lifted him off the ground to carry him in my arms._

 _I watched John leave the kitchen. His face was troubled and worried. I curl my forehead and leave Roland on the floor._

 _—What happened? — I asked curiously._

 _—Roland, why don't you go play outside for a moment?_

 _The little boy nodded and ran out. I heard the rest of my men say hello to my son and Roland's small laugh._

 _—Are you going to tell me what's going on?_

 _—It's Marian... — He whispered — Robin, Marian is..._

 _—What's wrong with Marian? Tell me at once John — My voice sounded impatient and I had advanced several steps towards him._

 _—One day after you left, Marian went out to buy some things and asked me to stay with Roland — John answered with his eyes fixed on the ground — She never came back... — My eyes widened and my heart beat — So I decided to start looking for her, but the days passed and I couldn't find her... This morning, they found her body... Robin, Marian is... she is dead._

 _My legs trembled and my body fell to the floor. Tears began to fall down my cheeks and no words came from my mouth. I couldn't believe what I had heard, I couldn't believe that Marian, my wife, was gone._

 _No, she couldn't be dead. She couldn't leave me and Roland. My chest hurted, my lungs inhaled and exhaled but I felt that I couldn't breathe._

 _Marian was no longer with me._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello beautiful people! I bring you a new chapter of this story. Thank you all for your support and to the new followers. I hope you like this chapter ´cause we are reaching the end of this sroty.**  
_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

 _Now that I have had to raise my son alone, I have neglected the Merry Man a little bit. John is helping me with them and continue with the business. Most of the time they leave on their own, but when the "jobs" are too important, John stayed at home with Roland and I direct our men so that no mistakes were made._

 _Roland was growing faster. He was already a little man. His brown hair was the same as Marian's and his eyes were big and brown; he had dimples, just like me, on my cheeks and ran around with a small smile on his face._

 _I watched him for a few seconds, while he played with some branches. I thought about how lucky I was to have him as a son. My mind wandered for a few minutes and Regina came back to my head._

 _Days ago, a rumor had spread throughout the town. The evil queen had threatened to use a kind of magic that would steal from everyone what they most wanted. The very thought of my son not being close to me was heartbreaking._

 _Why did Regina want to do that? For a long time, the people feared her and the title of evil queen nobody could take it away. What had happened to the Regina I knew? What had led her to be what she was now? Deep inside me, I knew that those answers would never come to me. She hadn't bothered to look for me all these years and she wouldn't do it now._

* * *

 _She made it, Regina casted the curse. The bells had begun to ring, announcing the great cloud of purple smoke that stretched across the sky and was moving rapidly._

 _"Robin!" John shouted attracting my attention "We have to leave now before the curse reaches us."_

 _"We can't escape from it John" I answered turning my eyes to the purple smoke "It is impossible."_

 _"No, it's not" he said._

 _"What are you talking about?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead._

 _"I listened to a rumor... There is a part of the forest where the curse will not come. If we hurry, we can arrive."_

 _"Are you sure of what you're saying?"_

 _"It's going to be protected with some kind magic and we just have to pay to enter... The Merry Men agree to spend the last booty to save us from the queen's curse" John observed the purple smoke and let out a sigh "I think it is our best option."_

 _I reviewed all the possibilities in my head and they were just two options. Or we stayed there waiting for the curse to come and take us to who knows where, or we paid to be protected and our destiny would be decided later._

 _I didn't hesitate a second, I wouldn't get away from Roland and wouldn't let anything happen to him. So there was nothing more to think about._

 _"We have to pack our things."_

* * *

 _We rode as fast as the horses allowed. Each of my men had taken their essential belongings and we followed John to that place where the curse would not come._

 _My son was in my arms and held my wrists with great force. I could tell he was scared and I felt guilty for not being able to erase that feeling from him._

 _"Everything will be fine Roland" I whispered "I will not let anything happen to you and we will always going to be together."_

 _"I know dad" he replied looking at me with his big eyes._

 _I gave him a small smile and Roland returned his sight to the road._

 _"We have arrived!" Reported John stopping the gallop._

 _A kind of blue line shone on the ground and on the other side of that line there were few people waiting for the curse to come._

 _"What brings you here, mates?" A man dressed in black approached us and judging from his leather clothes, and his eyes outlined in black, he was a pirate._

 _"We want to have protection from the curse" I answered making my horse take a few steps forward._

 _"Wow! But if it's Robin Hood" The pirate looked at me closely and I straightened my posture by raising my chin._

 _"I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure of meeting you."_

 _"Captain Hook" He introduced himself showing the hook that he had in the place of his left hand" I'm afraid, that here can only enter if you have something to give in return" He said with an arrogant smile._

 _I looked at John and nodded to him to give my consent. He took a bag full of gold coins and threw it at the feet of the pirate._

 _"I think that will be enough for my men, my son and me."_

 _Hook looked at the bag at his feet and leaned to lift it from the ground, shook it and then opened it a little to observe its contents._

 _"Welcome" He said stepping aside to let us pass._

 _I wasn't sure how that pirate had managed to be the one to lead that magical refuge, but he seemed to be getting a good deal of that._

* * *

 _Hours later, the purple smoke reached us and expanded over us showing the shape of the dome where we were in. The smoke can't touch us and it just stayed there, static over us._

 _The frightened faces of the people began to calm down when they saw that nothing was happening. My men were beginning to gather wood to make a small fire and Roland was sitting on a small log playing with a branch._

 _I approached him and sat on the floor beside him, let out a sigh and he looked up at me._

 _"What will happen when the smoke is gone?" He asked curiously._

 _"We'll stay here for a while until it's safe to leave."_

 _"We will not return home?"_

 _"Someday we will return, I promise" I give a small smile to my son trying to reassure him._

 _I didn't know what would happen after this curse, but the least I could do at that moment was to give my son a little hope. At this point in our lives everything was unpredictable, and I couldn't afford to let myself be overcome by adversity._

* * *

 _After a month, the Merry Man and I decided to leave the dome that protected us and undertake the trip back to our land. Hook got in our way and gave us a cheeky smile._

 _"You leave so soon mates?"_

 _"That's right, mate" I replied with some irritation "Any problem?"_

 _"Oh no! I don't have any problem with that, but... You can't leave here."_

 _"And who is going to keep us here? Your?" John commented with a small giggle._

 _"No, of course I wouldn't do that... But the dome itself."_

 _"What are you talking about?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead._

 _"Look mate, this dome protects us from the curse therefore we can't leave it until the curse is broken" explained Hook as if it were the simplest thing in the world._

 _"And how long do we have to wait for the curse to break?" John asked._

 _"Exactly… 28 years."_

 _My men were so surprised that I thought their jaws would fall to the ground. I looked at Hook with confused eyes trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. 28 years trapped in this kind of island was something I wasn't willing to accept._

 _"Don't worry" The pirate spoke again "For us it will be faster, you will not feel that they were 28 years."_

 _"So, are we trapped here for 28 years?"_

 _"We are... But I veil on the friendly side, mate. We can become great friends" Hook smiled and I checked that his comment was totally sarcastic._

 _"Don't count on that" John whispered, turning around._

 _I took Roland by the hand and turned around to return to the area where we had set up our camp._

 _After several hours, my mind crossed over a thousand ways to escape and get my people out of that protective spell, but the ideas seemed stupid when you couldn't get through the line. Somehow the dome was protected and thrown more than two meters to anyone trying to leave. John had painfully checked it after receiving a warning from Hook._

 _It was impossible to get out of the dome._

* * *

 _It was about to down and suddenly a blue flash caught everyone's attention. I got up slowly from the ground and watched the sky with my eyes wide open. The blue line shone for the last time in a flash and John approached the dome stopping a few steps away. He moved his hand slowly to where the wall of the dome was supposed to be, but this time nothing happened. John's hand crossed the line without receiving any kind of hurt. He looked at me with a small smile and I knew what it meant._

 _"Let's go Roland" I took my son by the hand and looked at him with a small smile "Let's go home."_

 _The curse was broken._

* * *

 _We returned to the place where our small cabin should be, but instead we only found rubble. The whole kingdom was reduced to ashes and remains of buildings, the curse had destroyed everything in its path, and nothing had remained intact. Some trees lay on the ground and the wood of the humble constructions spread all over the ground._

 _I felt a lump forming in my throat as I realized that everything was gone. Roland squeezed my hand and I realized that his eyes were full of tears._

 _"Papa, where will we live now?"_

 _"Don't worry son" I cherished Roland's hair and give him a little smile "We'll build a new one."_

* * *

 _Something strange has happened, we were in the cabin and a purple smoke had covered the enchanted forest, but this time nothing strange had happened. I left the small cabin where my son and I lived and watched the sky looking for a sign of what had happened._

 _Seconds later, John appeared from the trees and ran towards me in panic._

 _"Did you see that?" He asked._

 _"I did... What do you think it was?"_

 _"I don't know. But it was identical to the smoke of the curse."_

 _"Do you think it's another curse?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead._

 _"I don't think so. If it was we were not be here anymore."_

 _"I suggest we go to investigate to find out what happened."_

 _"I'll gather the Merry Men to leave."_

 _I nodded and looked at the sky again. Everything was very strange and I didn't like the idea of facing a new curse. I went back to the cabin and took my bow and arrows. I called Roland and inform him that we would leave, he ran through his cloak and returned with a small smile._

 _We left the cabin and the Merry Men were already gathered taking their weapons. Everyone turned to me and nodded in greeting. I started walking with Roland by my side holding my hand and John following me with the others behind me._

 _My eyes scanned every corner of the forest in search of something strange, but it wasn't my eyes, but my ears, that warned me that something was happening._

 _A strange noise came from a few meters ahead and I started to walk quickly towards him. A couple of women were standing with their eyes in the sky where a winged creature rushed towards them._

 _"Watch out!" I shouted placing an arrow in my bow and the two women dropped to the ground._

 _I pointed the arrow and let it go so that it hit the creature that seconds later let out a scream of pain and flew away._

 _I hurried to get to the two women, who were still on the floor, and I could observe them better. Both wore elegant and fine clothes, both had dark hair and both were still watching the sky._

 _"Milady..." I said extending my hand towards the woman who had her hair pulled back "You injure?_

 _Both women turned to me and I froze. My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was her, she was in front of me, looking at me with the same eyes that I remembered. Her face looked as surprised as mine, but just as beautiful as ever._

* * *

 _Regina moved her head from side to side and looked at me with eyes full of rancor._

 _"It's your majesty," she said in a cold voice. "And no, I'm perfectly fine... I don't need your help."_

 _I didn't know what to answer. I was still shocked to see her there when I thought that never again in what I had left of life would I see her again in front of me. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could hear it echoing in my ears._

 _"Well, if you don't want it, I do." Said the other woman who took my hand to get up "You are very kind."_

 _Regina got up immediately and shook off the black cloak she wore._

 _"Robin of Locksley" I present myself by gently squeezing the hand of the other woman._

 _"Snow White," she said with a small smile. "Thank you very much for the help."_

 _"If you are Snow White, why are you with her?" Asked John pointing to Regina "She is the evil queen."_

 _"It seems you know me" Regina said raising an eyebrow._

 _"Before the curse, we spent the days fleeing from your black knights, your majesty" I answered._

 _"Something you must have done to deserve it..." Regina looked at me once more and I understood that she was trying to pretend that she didn't knew me "What the hell was that thing that attacked us?"_

 _"I have no idea. It's something we haven't seen, until now._

 _"We are starting going Regina's castle" Snow spoke "We could use your help and your company."_

 _I looked at the Merry Men and they nodded in response. I turned my gaze to the princess and the queen and nodded, agreeing to accompany them._

* * *

 _It was strange to see her again, to have her around again, to be able to contemplate how the girl I had fallen in love with was now a woman. Regina had been indifferent to my presence, but what did I expect? It had already passed 28 without seeing us, she shouldn't feel anything for me anymore, maybe she didn't even remember what we had lived together._

 _I could see her from a distance. She was leading the walk next to Snow White as I advanced in the end with the rest of my men and my son. From time to time Regina turned quickly to look at the crowd that followed her and our eyes came to meet several times._

 _We had reached the edge of the castle that seemed to be protected by a dome. I noticed how Regina and Snow White argued in front of the transparent barrier. I couldn't stop looking at her, my eyes were drawn to her like a magnet. Despite the time, she hadn't changed at all, she was still beautiful, she was still a queen, and she was still out of reach._

 _"Dad!" I listened to Roland's scream while one of those winged creatures was approaching him quickly._

 _"Roland!" I prepared my bow by placing an arrow and point towards the winged creature._

 _Suddenly a kind of purple smoke covered it and fell to the ground turned into a kind of animal plush. Regina approached and took it from the ground to give it to Roland_

 _"It isn't scary anymore" she said._

 _I approached quickly and took my son in my arms quickly, I observed Regina for a moment and let out a sigh._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"no problem" the queen replied and walked away from me._

* * *

 _The night had arrived, we were all camping in the forest not far from the castle; there was a fire in the middle of everyone and the Merry Men were standing guard. Roland was asleep in a small tent and John and I were sitting on each side._

 _I heard the branches creak and I looked up as the queen escaped from the camp so cautiously that she was not seen._

 _"I'll take care here," whispered John. "Go for her."_

 _I quickly got off the floor and went after her. I walked noiselessly trying to reach her and observed her standing in front of a rock that floated following the movement of her hands. The rock fell from the other side of the forest and she let out a small smile when she looked at the ground._

 _"You will not be thinking of going out there alone, will you? Your Majesty" I said in a calm voice approaching her._

 _"What are you doing here?" Regina asked in an annoyed voice_

 _"I will not let you go alone" I answered_

 _"I didn't ask for your help, I can do everything on my own."_

 _"You saved my son, so I will not let you go alone."_

 _She snorted and rolled her eyes._

 _"Just, do not get in my way_

 _"I wouldn't dream of it."_

 _We went down into a strange passage, we were shoulder to shoulder thanks to the narrow corridor. I held a torch with fire and she just walked watching the ground._

 _"Can you tell me why do you pretend you don't know me?"_

 _"Because we don't know each other, not anymore. We are very different persons than we were before... You have a child, how is your wife?_

 _"She died."_

 _"I am sorry."_

 _"Can you please leave these games? I don't understand why you behave like this."_

 _"Stop" She said placing her arm in front of me. I stopped because her touch left me frozen, not because of her words; it was too long ago that she didn't touch me and when she did I was paralyzed "I set traps, for people like you, that could tear our heads out."_

 _"People like me?" Ask confused._

 _"Thieves" she replied coldly._

 _She had changed, her words were cold and without any feeling. She was right, it wasn't the Regina that I knew, now she was just the evil queen._

 _"Walk alone behind me, and be careful where you step."_

 _I obeyed because I didn't feel like replicating, her impact on me was still huge and after spending that time with her I realized that she didn't pretend to be indifferent to me, it really was._

 _"And... What happened to your son's mother?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"After Roland was born, I went on a trip and I was not with her. It was my fault."_

 _"That's impossible!"_

 _I was surprised by Regina's comment about my situation, but when I looked up from the floor I realized that she was not referring to Marian's death._

 _There was an open door in front of us and she looked at it with a mixture of confusion and anger at the same time. That's right, I still knew how to read her face._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"That door... It should be closed" she pointed out._

 _"Maybe someone else opened it."_

 _"No! I sealed it with blood magic, it couldn't be opened by anyone but me. That magic is very powerful."_

 _"Well, apparently not so much" She glared at me and started to move forward_

 _I followed her step and entered a circular room filled with small golden boxes and a coffin in the middle._

 _"What is this?" Ask confused_

 _"A vault" She replied approaching the coffin._

 _"Whose coffin is it?"_

 _"Of my mother" She replied with tearful eyes "We must continue" Regina started walking before I could say any word_

 _We continued walking to the room that I recognized as her room. Regina took a small chest from her dresser and started taking out some bottles that contained certain substances that she could not recognize._

 _I didn't want to distrust her, but I had no choice; I knew what she was capable of and what she had done before. I took an arrow, putted it in my bow and pointed to her._

 _"What kind of dark magic are you doing?"_

 _Regina turned to me and her eyes lit up._

 _"How dare you threaten me in my own castle?!" She raised her hand and I felt my throat tighten leaving me breathless._

 _"Although you kill me" It was difficult to say a word but I tried "The arrow will leave the bow and I never fail."_

 _Regina under her hand and I could breathe again. I couldn't believe that she had intended to kill me._

 _"It's a sleeping curse." She said._

 _"That's why you wanted to come to the castle alone? To make that spell? Like the one you used with Snow White."_

 _"They are ingredients hard to get" Regina performed her magic and pulled out of her hair perfectly combed a needle._

 _"Who are you planning to use it on?"_

 _"In nobody that you care" She putted the needle in the bottle and left it aside._

 _"Do you plan to use it with the wicked witch?"_

 _"That witch I don't care about... I'll use it on me."_

 _"What?! You cannot do that... I will not let you do it."_

 _"Easy" Regina cast a spell on me and my feet were stuck to the ground "I will fulfill the promise of lowering the barriers so they can take the castle."_

 _"Why do you want to do this Regina?"_

 _"It's nothing that you care about Robin."_

 _"Please, trust me" I begged her hoping she would listen to me and not make a mistake._

 _"I have a son, his name is Henry" she said. The news took me by surprise "he's very far from here and I'll probably never see him again and my life without him doesn't make sense."_

 _"And his father?" It was the only thing that occurred to me to ask. I couldn't conceive the idea that Regina had had a child with King Leopold._

 _"Henry was adopted in the world to where I took us with my curse. He is with his biological mother at this time and he has no idea who I am and he will never know." Tears ran down her cheeks "My life has no meaning without him."_

 _"I understand you" I answered looking down._

 _"No! You don't."_

 _"Of course I understand" I said "When I lost you I felt that my life was over. I felt that I had no reason to live or to move on with my life. You left me devastated and I never knew why..." I couldn't contain my feelings anymore, I had to tell them out "You married, I did not hear from you again and yet every damn day of my life I thought of you and only you... And then Roland came, and I had to look for a better life for him, it was my motive to get ahead and overcome the pain that you had caused me."_

 _"Do you think that you are the only one who suffered?" She asked in a choked voice "After you, I became bitter, cold, heartless, I turned to this" She said pointing to herself "And the only thing that made me happy again was Henry and now I don't have him, now I have no one, I have nothing to fight for or to live."_

 _"Yes you do" I hasten to say "You have a very big reason... Finding your son, get him back. Do what you didn't do with me and fight for him... We all have a second chance Regina, you just have to open your eyes to see it"_

 _"It's a shame that mine will be closed"_

 _Regina looked at me and walked to the balcony drying her tears, and I just stood there, unable to move._

 _I couldn't let her do that, I couldn't let her fall into that spell that only the kiss of true love could awaken her. Well the truth I was no longer sure that I was once his true love and I couldn't do anything for her._

* * *

 _Minutes later I watched the barrier disappear and Regina returning with a determined and truthful look. She shook her hand and my feet took off from the floor._

 _"Let's go" She ordered._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I found a reason to fight."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello beautiful people. I bring you to more chapters that I hope you´d like it. We are reaching the end of this story, so, I want you know if you would like me to post a new story. Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 _"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked as I walked quickly behind Regina. It was amazing how she walked so fast with high shoes in the woods._

 _"I don't want to talk about it" she replied without stopping._

 _"Regina" I took her arm gently and made her stop so that she turned to me "I don't know about you, but I need answers, not only about what has just happened but about everything else... I need to know what happened."_

 _She stared at the ground for a few seconds and then looked into my eyes. Her eyes were as beautiful as ever, of that deep brown that hypnotized me, but I could see something different in them; maybe it was the time, or what she had transformed herself, but that didn't take away her beauty._

 _"Okay, but we can't talk in the camp."_

 _"I'll start a campfire."_

 _That said, I left my bow and arrows next to a hollow trunk that was nearby and began to gather branches and a little grass to light the fire. Regina walked towards the trunk and sat on it while watching me rub the stones again and again to be able to cause a spark. I glanced at her and smiled a little at seeing her sitting there, her back straight and her hands in her lap with a serious face that would intimidate anyone, but not me, I knew another part of her and I knew it was still inside her._

 _When the fire finally ignited, I sat next to her on the trunk and stared at her for answers, she took a deep breath and looked at me._

 _"The night we were going to escape, I ran to our place but you were not there..."_

 _"Wait" I interrupted "I was there, I was waiting for you and suddenly I started feeling dizzy and suddenly fell asleep..."_

 _"I think it was my fault" She said raising an eyebrow "Illusively, I trusted Snow White and told her about us and she told my mother... When I left the palace to look for you, I arrived and there was nobody in the place, minutes later my mother appeared and told me that you had left because she had offered you a large amount of money."_

 _"And seriously, did you think I would exchange you for money?" I asked incredulously._

 _"I was young, stupid and you weren't there" she answered with a shrug "I was very angry, with my mother for offering you money and with you for accepting it. So, I married Leopold and I became the queen my mother wanted me to be... But no matter how hard I tried, you didn't come out of my head so I hired someone to look for you and they told me you were dead." Her eyes filled with tears and my jaw fell to the ground after that "I didn't have the courage or strength to prove that it was true, I just let everything consume me and all my pain, all my suffering made me the evil queen... I blamed everything to Snow White, and try to destroy it so much that I even throw the curse that took us far from here. My life no longer made sense without you, all I wanted was revenge."_

 _"And now you walk by her side as if you were the best friends, why?_

 _"When we were in Storybrooke, the place of the curse, I felt empty, alone and I realized that no matter how much my revenge was fulfilled, you would never return to me; so I decided to go ahead and adopt Henry and change my life completely. He caused the curse to be broken, bringing his biological mother to Storybrooke, she turned out to be the daughter of Snow White and David, the savior. Again, everything fell apart, but Henry, he believed in me, he made me change" Regina let out a couple of tears accompanied by a small smile "After several things and despite all the evil that is inside me, he believed in me, he had faith on me, and since then I try to be a better person for him... Before another curse brought us here, Snow and I had made peace and Henry had a book, where all our stories are. He showed me some pages in which I was in front of my true love, with the help of Thinkerbelle and that was when I knew that you were not dead."_

 _"How?" I asked confused, it was too much to process but now I understood what had happened with Regina, why she had become the evil queen who tormented the entire enchanted forest._

 _"I remember that day. I was in the palace overwhelmed by the idea that I would never be appreciated by the King and that I was trapped in that palace; and then, Tinkerbelle appeared and told me that she could take me to my true love, she used pixie dust and took us to a tavern where the dust illuminated a man with a lion tattoo on his arm" Instinctively I looked at my right arm where I had the tattoo of a lion, I had done it when the Merry Man were born. "I knew it was you, I saw you sitting there and I knew... But I didn't have the courage to go in there and face you. And when Henry found those pages and I saw your face in one of them, just confirm what I already suspected, but even so, I knew that I could never be with you anymore."_

 _"Although you knew I was alive, you continued with everything, with the curse..._

 _"I had no choice," she interrupted, staring at the floor. "Everything had become bigger than me, and I was so overcome with hatred that I convinced myself that it was not you in that tavern, and that Snow White was still to blame for everything."_

 _"Why did you pretend that you didn't know me before?" I knew I was asking too many questions, but I needed to know everything._

 _"I didn't want to give explanations" She admitted looking into my eyes "Snow and David are really intrusive."_

 _"You don't want them to know that there was something between us" I looked at the ground feeling disappointment._

 _"No, is not that. I would never be ashamed of what we had."_

 _"So?"_

 _"I already told you. It's a long story to tell and the truth, it's something I would like just for myself, it was one of the best things I've had in my life, you and Henry. And after everything I did, and all those people who I hurt, good times are something I can count on with the fingers of one of my hands" Regina wiped her tears with her fingertips and gave me a small smile "The bright side of this is that you found someone, you had a child, you are happy."_

 _"I'm not going to lie to you, I live by and for Roland, he's my engine and I'm looking for the best for him."_

 _"He is an adorable child, no doubt you were lucky to have him and your wife."_

 _"Marian rescued me from the darkness I was in and gave me Roland. Unfortunately he died when I was on one of my trips."_

 _"I'm very sorry" She said taking my hand._

 _"I appreciate her very much, she was good to me but..." I took Regina's hand with mine and I looked into her eyes, my heart was beating hard against my chest and I was so nervous that I felt that my whole body trembled and that was something that only she provoked in me "The only one I've ever loved is you. You were, and you will be the love of my life and that nothing has been able to change. Not even when I knew you were the evil queen; the only thing I could imagined is how you would look angry and sending everyone to look for Snow White."_

 _Regina gave a small laugh. That was not what I thought, but I just wanted to see her smile after all for what she had been through I felt she needed to laugh._

 _"I missed your smile" I confessed. She looked me in the eye and I got lost in them. I caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes recharging her face in my hand._

 _"I missed you," she whispered._

 _I moved a little closer to her and without moving my hand from her cheek I kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips. She remained motionless before my first two kisses, but when our lips joined, she reciprocated and kissed me tenderly._

 _It had been so many years since we kissed that I had forgotten the taste of her lips, but that kiss had returned me to that boy who was in love with beautiful princess and that love was reciprocated. I always knew that my love for Regina would not vanish into nothing, I would always have it in my heart; and at that moment all that was saved returned to light._

 _We kissed slowly, recording or rather remembering the taste of our kisses. I deepen the kiss by bringing her body closer to mine as I took her by the waist and she let my tongue get into her mouth. It was an exquisite kiss, the best I had ever had, but I was sure that was because Regina, my Regina, was the one who was giving it to me. That Regina I met years ago and who loved me with all her heart._

 _We parted slowly in lack of air, her lips were red and swollen, she was shaking and her breathing was agitated. Her hands came down from my neck to my chest and she looked at me with a small smile, she was still shaking and I should have guessed that it was because of the cold that she was beginning to feel. Although she had his cloak on, I took off mine and put it on her legs. Regina smiled at me in return and when I sat down again, she let me wrap her in my arms and rested her head on my chest. I felt that she was breathing deeply and I closed my eyes inhaling her scent._

 _"Do you think they are wondering about us in the camp?" She asked._

 _"Probably for you. After all you are the queen... But, we can be a moment more here, just a little more."_

 _"That pleases me" She answered smiling "I need a break from the whole business of the green witch."_

 _"Hey, you never told me what happened to her, why did you change your mind about the sleeping curse?"_

 _"It turns out, that my mother had a little fun before me and my father" I looked at her wrinkling my forehead and I separated a bit from her to look at her "Zelena, that's her name, she's my sister."_

 _"What?! You are playing with me, right?"_

 _"I would like to, but no. The wicked witch is my sister, and she is challenging me... She told me that she had a plan and that she would destroy me."_

 _"Do you think she can do it?"_

 _"I don´t know but, I´m not going to rest until I stop her"._

* * *

 _We returned to the camp almost at dawn, we had been talking about Henry and Roland, about what had happened in my life and in hers. Mine hadn't changed much, but I told her about how we protected ourselves from the curse and she told me that it had been her mother's idea, that she had created that space and that I was lucky to have been there. Later I learned that her mother had died in Storybrooke, she told me that she had had a problem with her heart and that it had been a very difficult time._

 _Regina walked beside me taking my arm to help herself climb small mountains of earth and I could tell she was tired, we had practically not slept, but we needed to be together so much. She told me that her feelings for me had never changed, that there was another man in her life named Graham but that he had not meant anything to her. My feelings for Regina hadn't changed either, and I was not going to lie to her, Marian meant something in my life because of being Roland's mother and the woman who helped me move forward, but I had always been deeply and madly in love with her._

 _She also told me that there was too much darkness in her past, too many deaths caused by her and that she fought every day against that, with all that darkness and that she knew that after all that, it was impossible for me to continue loving her, but she had to tell me.._

 _The truth, at first it took me by surprise everything that Regina had done seeking revenge, but now that I had found her again I wouldn't let her go. I would learn to love the new Regina and love her as much or more than I had before. She was by my side and this time I wouldn't let her go for anything._

 _"Where were you?" Snow White asked as soon as she saw us arrive "We had been all very worried."_

 _"I removed the spell from the castle" Regina replied "And the witch is gone, so now we can move the camp to the castle."_

 _"The witch left? Just that easy?" Prince David asked approaching his wife._

 _"No, not that easy" Regina crossed her arms putting them under her chest "To make the story short, It turns out that the witch is my sister."_

 _"What?!" Snow and David asked surprised at the same time._

 _"It seems that Cora had more secrets than we thought" commented Snow._

 _"And then, what is the plan?" I asked. Regina looked at me and tried to contain a small smile and I could see how Snow looked at us raising an eyebrow._

 _"Zelena, the witch, told me that she had prepared a great revenge."_

 _"Do you think it is dangerous enough to achieve it?" David asked._

 _"She has magic, she's angry and resentful, and wants revenge... Everything can be achieved if you have a reason."_

 _"Then we must face it, we must prepare ourselves for what comes, it is not the first threat we receive" Snow said. Regina rolled her eyes and snorted. "I'm sorry." The princess apologized._

 _"It doesn't matter, now let's just go to the castle."_

* * *

 _We were in the courtyard of the castle raising the whole camp. Regina had offered me a room in the castle for me and for Roland, but it was not right to leave the Merry Man alone. It was already getting dark, the walk to the castle had been short but accommodating the crowd and pleasing most of them had been difficult. In the end, Regina, Snow and David, the dwarves and several others had stayed inside the castle and we had decided to stay outside so as not to bother, we would only go in to eat and wash from time to time._

 _We made a bonfire, most of the men were tired and had gone to their tents to sleep. Roland was sitting on the ground throwing small twigs to the ground. I approached him and stroked his wavy hair, ruffling him a bit._

 _"Dad, I don't want to sleep on the floor" He complained "I miss my bed."_

 _"We have to stay here Roland, the castle is already full enough" John told him._

 _"But if I talk to the queen I know she would let me sleep in the castle" He defended himself "She likes me, she even gave me a toy" Roland smiled and I couldn't help feeling tenderness at his words._

 _I got up off the floor and shook my pants, I extended my hand to my son and he took it to get up._

 _"Come on, I'll take you to see the queen so you can sleep in the castle."_

 _My son smiled from ear to ear and we walked together to the gates of the castle. There were enough people in the room, but I couldn't see Regina anywhere._

 _"She's in her room." Snow White spoke, as if he had read my thoughts. "Upstairs, the hallway to the left is the last door."_

 _I nodded my thanks and Roland and I climbed the stairs looking for the queen's room. It was not difficult to distinguish, it was the largest and most luxurious door in the corridor. When we arrived before her, I knocked on the door and heard her voice saying "Go ahead"._

 _She was there, sitting in front of her dresser. She wore the same dress he had seen her with but her hair was loose, free of that hairstyle she had worn. When she saw me enter she couldn't help but smile and I answered her in the same way. Although I didn't stop smiling, her face was low towards Roland who was beside me and raised an eyebrow._

 _"Your Majesty" I spoke "My son, Roland, wants to ask you something."_

 _The child walked a couple of steps to her and made a bow that I could not help but smile. Then he took his hands and looked at Regina with a face that would make anyone melt with tenderness._

 _"Your Majesty" He spoke "I was wondering if you still had a little space for me in your castle... I don't want to bother, but I really miss my bed, I'm also small and don't take much space._

 _Regina couldn't help smiling with tenderness at the words of my son. She came up to him and bent her knees to keep up with Roland._

 _"Fortunately, I have a room available" She said "It's the one next door, why don't you go see?"_

 _Roland smiled widely and nodded showing his enthusiasm, he took Regina's hand and gave him a little kiss._

 _"Thank you, your Majesty," he said before running out of the room._

 _Regina got up and looked at me surprised and with a smile she had not been able to erase._

 _"Equally gentlemanly than his father."_

 _I closed the door behind me when I saw that Roland had entered the room. I approached Regina and took her by the waist giving her a small kiss on the lips._

 _"Are you sure you don't want a room too?" She asked with a small smile "I can make you some space here."_

 _"I think we wouldn't be being discreet" I responded by stroking her cheek and then placing a lock of her dark hair behind her ear._

 _"To hell with the discretion... I want you here with me."_

 _I smiled at those words and kissed her again. I took her face in my hands and I felt her own sliding down my waist to my lower back. The kisses were so delicious that they intoxicated, as soon as I touched her lips I wanted more and more. Our lips met again and again, devouring with passion._

 _I slowly parted from Regina's lips with a heavy breathing and I could see that she was looking at me confused._

 _"I think I have to leave now" I whispered._

 _"You don't have to do it."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I have been so long without you" She caressed my cheek and looked me in the eyes "I don't want to waste a second more."_

 _I looked at her, she looked at me. Our eyes spoke for us and the only thing they could say was that we wanted to be together, to love each other as we had never been able to do and after all this time, it was all we wanted._

 _We kiss with tenderness, but at the same time with need. Our lips wanted more and more. Regina let my tongue enter her mouth and she took me by the collar of my shirt getting closer to her and demanding more._

 _I took her by the waist and started to run her back trying to get rid of that dress, but it was too complicated. Regina moved away from me and looked at me with a smile and she putted her hands on her back, after a few seconds and several movements of her hands the dress fell to the floor and I gazed at it with my mouth open._

 _Her skin was beautiful as well as her whole body, her legs turned, her hips, her slim waist that made her figure sculptural, her breasts, her shoulders, and to finish off her beautiful face. I walked towards her and caressed her arms with my hands, looking at her still stunned. She smiled sweetly and I felt her hands slide under my shirt, she took it and I raised my arms so she could take it off. Regina slid her hands delicately around my chest and my abdomen paying attention to the scars that marked me, most of them were of fights or robberies that had not gone well._

 _My body trembled and my desire for her increased, having her standing in front of me, naked, fragile, beautiful. I took her by the legs and the waist, lifting her off the floor and walked to the bed to place her carefully on it. I straightened up and stood while delicately unbuttoning my pants and I could see her eyes when they fell to the ground. She could see how much I wanted her, and I wasn't going to waste any more time to make her mine._

 _We lay on the bed and placed myself gently on her, I kiss her lips and down to her neck. My kisses reached her chest and I heard her moan, her hands pressed to the sheets when she felt my lips kissing her breasts and tasting them in my mouth. I traced her abdomen with my lips until I reached her hip and continued kissing her legs and when I deepened the kisses reaching her crotch I felt her tremble before my lips. When I looked up I could see how she bit her lip to avoid screaming and I smiled. I went back to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips; Regina looked at me showing me the desire she felt for me, I felt her hands on my back until they stopped in my ass nearing me to make her mine._

 _I started with slow movements while looking her in the eyes, every time I went back to her I could see her face being consumed by pleasure and I felt her nails digging into my butt and sliding upwards scratching my back. I felt like electric shocks ran through my body with each movement, I could feel its heat and humidity and that made me moan. Regina took me by the shoulders and spun me around to have her on me. She settled down sitting on me and placed her hands on my chest so that I would stay down. I watched her, the moonlight illuminating her long hair falling on her chest and her eyes closed, enjoying every movement she made. I took her by the hips and she grabbed her hair and threw it back, which made me watch her breast bouncing as she arched backwards squeezing her hands on my legs._

 _I squeezed my hands tightly on her hips and I could hear her moans getting louder. Regina dropped on my chest without stopping to move and kissed me on the lips and then look me in the eyes. We stayed like this until the total pleasure reached us both and she closed her eyes by hitting her forehead to mine. Our bodies trembled and we could feel the heat of the other, both of us had sweated and we were exhausted. In spite of that, Regina was still on me, and she carefully settled down to rest her head on my chest and I wrapped her arms around her with a long sigh._

 _We stayed like that for a long time and when I noticed that Regina had fallen asleep I slipped it to the side and covered ourselves with the sheets. I hugged her almost as if I didn't want her to escape from me, putting my head in her and closed my eyes with a smile on my lips._

* * *

 _In the morning, I had escaped from Regina's room to the room where Roland was. We had woken up with a smile on our faces, we had kissed and I took a quick bath before leaving. I didn't wanted to leave, but we knew that if someone saw me in her room we would have to give a lot of explanations._

 _I went to the bed where Roland slept, he looked so small in that big bed. I stroked her hair and I shook it slightly from his shoulder trying to wake him up._

 _"Roland, wake up son"_

 _He moved under the arms, wrinkling his face and stretching his arms. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times._

 _"I'm hungry," he said after yawning._

 _"So, get up and go to breakfast."_

 _Roland nodded his head and slowly got out of bed._

 _We went down to the great hall and saw the whirlpool of people there. Everyone was taking plates and serving whatever they wanted, there was so much food that they could feed the Merry Man for a week._

 _With the sight, identified John and several of the recharged men in a pillar devouring what was on their plates. Roland and I went over to the food and took a plate to serve some fruit to my son, accompanied by toast and some scrambled eggs. Roland took the plate with both hands and concentrated on the way the plate would not fall. When I saw that he had arrived with John, I took another plate and poured myself some fruit, eggs and something that looked like a kind of muffin. When I looked up to start walking, down the stairs I saw Regina coming down to the living room and when our eyes met we both smiled._

 _She looked beautiful, she wore a blue dress that stuck to her body, long and with several ruffles in the lack. The top part looked more like a sack decorated with black lace. Her beautiful hair was all for one side and her lips used the typical red color. She was beautiful, but without a doubt, she looked more beautiful without anything on._

 _I smiled biting my lower lip remembering the night yesterday, and at the look Regina had the same thought as her smile became wider and her eyes went to the floor while her cheeks blushed._

 _Snow White approached her and I could see her smile disappearing little by little, so I assumed she had bad news. I bite the muffin and walk to John and Roland. I would talk to her later._

* * *

 _I was in the courtyard of the castle making the fire for the men, it was getting dark and they had gone in search of more wood so that it would not run out._

 _When the fire ignited I sat on a log near the campfire and began to move the trunks a bit with a branch so that the fire would stay alive longer._

 _I heard a few steps behind me and turned my neck a little to see who it was. I saw Regina approaching with a small smile, I stood up from the trunk and waited for her to come to my side._

 _"What brings you here? Your majesty" I asked bowing._

 _She giggled and slid her hands down my chest to my neck to give me a small kiss on the lips._

 _"The love of my life" she replied with a whisper._

 _I smiled and helped her sit on the trunk holding her hand and then I sat next to her._

 _"Bad news?" I said, remembering that I had seen when Snow had talked to her,_

 _"Not at all." She grimaced. "She told me she was pregnant." I gave her a surprised look and she nodded. "Apparently there will be one more member in the Charming's family" I laughed at the nickname and slipped my hand to take hers "There's something else..."_

 _"What thing?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead._

 _"They know about us" She replied with a small smile "And I'm glad, so I will not have to hide it and I can kiss you whenever I want and wherever I want."_

 _I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I heard those words and watched as Regina bit her lower lip._

 _"And how did they find out?" I asked curiously._

 _"I think we were not so silent last night."_

 _We both smile looking into each other's eyes and I caress the bare skin of her arm delicately._

 _"Maybe tonight we can be more silent."_

 _She looked at me with those intense eyes that I loved and she bit her lower lip_

 _"I do not think that's possible."_

* * *

 _It had been several days and even the wicked witch hadn't returned to fulfill her threats. Apparently she was not as powerful as everyone thought and that's why she had been hidden._

 _Roland and I were walking through the woods near the castle looking for a good tree where he could practice his archery. Although he was very small, I wanted him to defend himself only if he ever needed it._

 _Suddenly we heard thunder so loud that it would be heard through the kingdoms. We turned our eyes to an avalanche of green smoke that was making its way to the palace. My first feeling was panic and then I was accompanied by fear. I didn't know what was happening, but we were far from the castle. I took Roland by the hand and we tried to run as fast as we could to the castle. When we first arrived at the courtyard of the palace we were petrified to see how the smoke consumed the palace and my next thought was:_

 _Regina_


	7. Chapter 7

_Apparently the green smoke had been a kind of curse that had taken the memory of everyone and had brought us to a town called Storybrooke. I didn't remember anything, but the merry man and Roland were with me and in the village it was said that a year had passed. Everything was new for us, there was too much noise, different clothes, different food and something called technology and internet that the truth wasn't much to my liking; so we had decided to camp in the forest and stay there without being disturbed, everything was more to our liking and without much fuss._

 _They said that a great evil had brought this curse and everything pointed towards the evil queen. I didn't know her, but they said that the first curse she had thrown was what had created this town. There was also a great uproar for a girl named Emma, who claimed to be the savior and most trusted that she would break the curse as she had previously done._

 _I was not sure of anything, the only thing I knew was that I had to protect the merry man and Roland at all costs, regardless of who was the great evil or what would happen._

 _John and I were walking through the woods trying to find something to hunt and eat. We didn't like much the food the city had, so we hunted some birds and once we could find a deer._

 _"Look, there's something there" John nodded._

 _It looked like something big, it had big wins with enough feathers and I could see a head sticking out. It was not any animal, I had never seen anything like it, but I was sure that couldn't be any good._

 _Before I could stop John, he shot an arrow at the creature and it hit him in the shoulder. The creature let out a loud shriek and turned towards us with a furious face. It was a kind of monkey with wings that began to fly towards us. John and I looked at each other and without saying anything we both started to run; without stopping I took an arrow from my back and prepared it in the bow, I stopped and pointed towards the creature, but I manage to dodge the arrow and at least I thought it was already coming down towards us taking John by the shoulders and lifting him up into the air. I ran after them and once again I prepared to launch an arrow and this time I hit it in the lower back which caused it to let go of John and he fell to the ground. The creature flew away with shrieks and I ran to John._

 _I shouted as loud as I could for the merry man to listen to me. Fortunately, they were on their way because they had heard all the noise. They came running up and one of them, Frank, was carrying Roland. Among all, and as we could, we carried John (it was quite heavy) and we got on a thing called car that the sheriff had given us to transport us more easily._

 _We drove to the hospital where the doctors were who could help John and we put him on a bed with wheels so they could take him inside. As soon as we entered and the doctor approached his body, a long tail came out of John's bottom and his body began to tremble. Seconds later he had become the same creature that had attacked us and had flown through one of the windows. The merry man and I were stunned and we could not stop looking at the window through which John had gone like a flying monkey._

* * *

 _Apparently, it had already been discovered who had thrown the curse: The wicked witch of the west, but still no one had returned their memories of the year that had happened and I felt I had forgotten something more than that year. I read the notebook, pages and pages back to see if it could help me remember something, but there was nothing there. Most of the pages were blank or just talked about my adventures with the merry man, the birth of Roland and the death of Marian and the time we had spent. It also mentioned something about the previous curse but not much._

 _I decided to take a little trip to the cabin where the witch had been hiding and maybe that way I could help Emma and David, who were very nice people, they were father and daughter but they seemed to be the same age._

 _When I arrived at the place, the cabin seemed empty but no doubt someone had been there. There were curtains and through the window that opened onto the kitchen you could see that the cupboards were full of food like the one they sold in the stores here. I heard peculiar footsteps and prepared the crossbow that I had carried as I walked slowly to look out of the side of the cabin._

 _"Show yourself, you winged freak" Said the voice of a woman, clearly annoyed._

 _Without hesitation, I shoot the arrow while leaving my hiding place and I was surprised to see that the woman had caught the arrow with her hand. She looked at me almost glaring at me, she was what everyone called the evil queen, but even so I could tell she was beautiful. Her hair was dark to the shoulder, she wore a knee-length skirt that marked her figure because it was carved to her body, and she wore black stockings and a kind of boots with a heel and was covered with a gray coat and a blue scarf._

 _"I'm sorry, milady. I thought you were the wicked witch" I apologize by approaching her._

 _"And I thought you were a flying monkey" she answered._

 _"I do hope my mistake doesn't cost me my head, your majesty."_

 _"So, you know who I am?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"Your reputation in the enchanted forest precedes you."_

 _"I didn´t catch your name."_

 _"Robin of Locksley" I introduce myself by extending my hand towards her. "At your service."_

 _"The thief" She said putting the arrow in my hand._

 _"Well, as we´re tossing labels around, aren´t you technically known as the Evil Queen?"_

 _"I prefer Regina" She answered with a half-sided smile "You think you can bring down the witch with sticks?"_

 _"I'm certainly going to try" I said shrugging my shoulders._

 _"I'm afraid we´re too late, she´s long gone."_

 _"Well, perhaps she left a trail."_

 _"I was hoping the same thing" Regina replied with a bit of surprise._

 _"Well, then you´ve got yourself a partner."_

 _She walked a few steps forward with her back to me._

 _"I don't remember asking for one"_

 _"You didn´t" I made a face even though she could not see me and I stayed there observing her, she was really beautiful_

 _"Just don't get in my way" she said turning towards me._

 _"I wouldn´t dream of it" I answered approaching her._

 _"Have we met before?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"I doubt I´d ever forget meeting you… That´s of course it was during that pesky year no one can recall, all the more reason to find this witch."_

 _Regina smiled again on her side and continued walking towards the cabin. I followed her without being able to avoid looking at her, I walked with a bearing and a grace that made it impossible to take my eyes off her. When we reached the door, she waved her hand and it opened. I went ahead and I indicated with the hand to stop for me to pass first and make sure everything was clear; she didn't say anything but I saw her roll her eyes and put her hands in her coat pockets walking behind me without worrying._

 _We entered the kitchen and Regina began to remove things and to look carefully at everything on the shelves. I recharged myself at the table in the center of the room, watching her face of concentration. I couldn't do much, I didn't have magic and I did not know what she was looking for, so I dedicated myself to look at her very carefully: her forehead wrinkled each time she discarded something that she observed, as if she was angry with herself for not find nothing in them. Occasionally she passed a lock of her hair behind her ear but it would always escape again. I could see the scar on her upper lip that made her look even more beautiful, only she could make a defect favor her so much._

 _"Nothing useful here" She said "Unfortunately"_

 _"So none of these contain magical properties? - I asked for._

 _"A good witch covers her trail" she answered "but a better one can uncover them. We'll find her, just be patient"_

 _"You know, I've heard many stories about the great and terrible evil queen... But, from this angle, the evil may has seen somewhat of an overstatement. Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil" I could see that a small smile escaped from her lips because my words._

 _"The name served me well" Said she turning to me "Fear is quite an effective tool."_

 _I looked at her for a few seconds and then approached her slowly, still looking into her eyes, those intense and beautiful brown eyes, and I stopped a few inches away from her passing my hand on the side of her body to take a bottle with a brown liquid_

 _"What about this?" I asked showing him the bottle "Is this magical?"_

 _She looked at me and opened her mouth a little as if she wanted to answer me and seconds later, still looking at me, she placed a finger on the top of the bottle._

 _"Not exactly, but it's a liquid that can give you courage, give strength or even act as a love potion sorts." She raised her eyebrows with interest and she smiled. "It's called Whiskey, and no, it's not magical... Especially the next day."_

 _I nodded and reached over her to grab a couple of glasses and bring them to the table. I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt and shrugged showing Regina the bottle._

 _"You wanna have a drink, now? - She said._

 _"Well, in the last few days we have survived a curse woken up in an entirely new realm and forgotten a year of our lives" I said while putting the liquid in the two glasses "I'd say we have earned it. Don´t you?" I lengthen the arm to give her one of the glasses and the smile she had disappeared. She stared at my arm for a second and I felt her tense up. "There´s something wrong?"_

 _She didn't answer anything and just walked out of the room. I called her by her name but still didn't hear an answer and seconds later I heard the door open and close._

* * *

 _The next morning, due to what happened with Little John and with Henry's father: Neal, the merry man and I decided to go to breakfast at the place called Granny's and we were taken care of quite well. We ate eggs with crispy bacon and pretty good coffee that was really delicious._

 _I noticed that at the end of the dinner was Regina, with a black and blue dress on the sides that stuck to her body. She was talking to a blonde with short stature and seemed not to be enjoying the conversation._

 _I ordered three glasses with whiskey and walked towards them without taking my eyes off Regina._

 _"A drink?" I asked showing the glasses. The blonde took the glass in a hurry and with a big smile on her face, she looked excited. Regina didn't took hers so I slid it to her by the bar "I'm sorry if I bothered you yesterday, I didn't mean to."_

 _"Robin Hood, Tinkerbelle" She said introducing us "Tinkerbelle, Robin Hood."_

 _"I have wanted to meet you for a long time" Tinkerbelle said with a big smile. But my sight returned to Regina._

 _"And no, you did not bother me," she answered. "Only I found a trail that needed to be followed." Regina looked at the glass with whiskey. "I don't drink during at mornings."_

 _"Well, maybe another time" I smiled at the side and turned around to walk to where I was sitting._

 _The door suddenly opened and a tall woman with reddish hair and dressed in a peculiar way entered that undoubtedly attracted attention. She was the wicked witch: Zelena._

 _"Sorry I'm late" She said "Have you already started with the speeches or should I prepare one?" She smiled shamelessly, as if looking for someone._

 _Emma, the sheriff jumped on her but Snow White stopped her._

 _"No Emma, don't let it affect you."_

 _"Listen to your mother" Zelena said "Anyone who dares to attack me will have to deal with the dark one."_

 _"Don't come any closer" David warned him by standing in front of his wife._

 _"Don't worry, I'm not here for your baby... Not yet." She started walking like looking for someone._

 _"So, why are you here?" Regina asked._

 _"To finally pay a visit to my little sister" Zelena answered approaching her._

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina said with a smile, sure of herself._

 _"Cora never told you, right?... I'm your big sister. Well, half-sister if you want to go into detail."_

 _"Why should I believe something of what you are saying?"_

 _"Oh you shouldn't... That's why I have a gift for you."_

 _"We don´t want anything from you" Regina said with a small laugh._

 _"But you shall have it" The witch replied "You see, my gift to you is this sad day... Use it to dig in Regina's past and find out the truth you need to believe. And then, meet me on the main street tonight, let's say when the sun goes down."_

 _"And then what?" Regina asked without fear. It was amazing how she stood firm and confident in that situation and in front of everyone._

 _"I'll destroy you" The witch answered clenching her teeth._

 _"This is not the Wild West," Regina scoffed._

 _"Oh no, but it's the wicked west" Zelena smiled and turned around to start walking towards the exit "See you tonight sis."_

 _As soon as the wicked witch left, I could see David, Snow and Emma approaching Regina, overwhelming her with questions. The next thing I noticed was Regina getting up from her seat, taking her coat and walking to the door. She looked overwhelmed, confused and no doubt that everyone chasing her with questions didn't help._

* * *

 _I walked through the forest with the crossbow ready to shoot. If the witch or any of her flying monkeys appeared around here I would be prepared. I heard the leaves creak and I stopped for a second, turned to the right and then to the left, I turned slowly to observe from behind but there was no one. I heard the noise again and walked in its direction and through the opening of the trunk of a tree I could see her there, sitting with her eyes on the ground and holding a page of yellowed paper. Regina quickly turned her head towards me and put the page in the pocket of her coat._

 _"I think we should stop meeting like this" I said as I walked towards her._

 _"Did the charming's sent you to give me a pep talk?" She asked looking at me over her man "Because I don't do pep talks" She pushed a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear._

 _"After what happened today with the witch I decided to patrol the forests" I answered as I left the crossbow on the ground and took off my gloves "How are you?"_

 _"Well, I'm not a flying monkey..."_

 _"Then, will you tell me what´s in the letter you were looking at?"_

 _"What letter?" She said making herself misunderstood._

 _"This one" I said showing her the paper._

 _"How…?"_

 _"I spend many years learning from magicians to steal from the pockets without anyone realizing it."_

 _"You're lucky I'm saving my strength for that witch"_

 _"I think that deep down you want to talk about this."_

 _"What makes you think you know me so well?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"Well, if you didn't, I think I would be already ashes at this moment."_

 _"True" she smiled._

 _"Can I read it?" I said showing him the letter._

 _"I'm not going to stop you..."_

 _I unfolded the sheet with care and began to read aloud:_

 _"Cora, dear. At last I have my hands on your first-born, didn't you think I would find her right? But now I know why. She is the powerful sorceress I have ever known, even more powerful than you" I looked at Regina who had her eyes fixed to the front "stunning, in every way." I finished reading the letter and I shook my head "This seems fathering, what is it that worries you so much?"_

 _"I've seen that letter before a hundred times" Her eyes were full of tears "In my darkest moments I came to it for comfort or a little push when I needed it, because I thought..." She closed her eyes and a tear escaped while she breathed deep "I thought it was about me."_

 _"It's about Zelena" I affirmed_

 _"And Rumplestilskin thinks she's more powerful than me."_

 _"Why are you so worried about what that demon thinks?"_

 _"Because if the man who taught me everything I know about magic, believes that she is stronger than me..." Regina looked at me "Then there's no way I can win this fight."_

 _I looked at her wanting to take her in my arms and tell her that everything would be fine, but I knew I couldn't do it._

 _"There must be some way" I said "Something in which you can have an advantage over her. Maybe she's more powerful but I know you can defeat her." I took her hand that wore black leather gloves "I believe in you Regina."_

 _She squeezed my hand and looked me in the eyes giving me a small smile and as if it were custom our fingers were intertwined automatically and neither of us wanted to stop them._

 _"I have to think of something I can use in my favor, something she doesn't have."_

 _"We have before sunset to come up with a plan." I grimaced and shrugged._

 _She smiled again, and knew what she was thinking. She hadn't asked for my help, but I was not going to leave her alone._

* * *

 _I was sitting on a log in the middle of the forest. Regina had taken me there with her magic and had asked me in favor to guard her heart that was buried near a hollow trunk covered by dry grass and a couple of rocks._

 _I heard some hasty steps moving between the grass and the leaves of the trees, I got up from the trunk and I could see the light of a lamp pointing towards me. Regina walked surprisingly fast for the shoes she wore; she wore a pair of trousers, a coat and black leather boots, and the red color shone on her lips and gloves._

 _"Did it worked?" I asked as soon as I had her in front of me._

 _"It depends. It is still here?"_

 _"Right where you left it." I said as I squatted to take the queen's heart out of hiding._

 _"I think I found the only thing I had and Zelena didn't."_

 _"What thing?" I stretched my arm to give her heart and she was watching for a few seconds._

 _"My heartless mother" She took the heart and put it in a small black leather bag. I got up slowly shaking my hands off the ground "But in one thing Zelena was right... She told me that I don't always realize what I have in front of me."_

 _"Why´s that?" I asked confused._

 _"Only that many times I don't appreciate things" Regina took my hand, put the leather bag in it and looked into my eyes "Would you mind holding for this a little longer?"_

 _I looked at her really surprised as she took the bag in my hand._

 _"Are you going to trust something so valuable to a common thief like me?"_

 _"You can't steal something that was given to you" she replied with a smile._

 _Regina turned around and walked a couple of steps. I looked at the bag that contained her heart and I couldn't help feeling that mine was coming out of my chest._

 _"You still owe me a drink" I shouted at her before I lost her sight._

 _"I suppose I do."_

* * *

 _Everything had happened so quickly, as in the blink of an eye. The dark one had appeared and had taken Regina's heart. I had to give it to him, he threatened Roland with an arrow that I had thrown at him. He had sunk my son on the ground and I could see he was scared._

 _I held him in my arms while he cried, hugged him tightly. I wouldn't have forgiven me if something had happened to him._

 _I watched as Regina came running towards me and stopped looking at how she hugged Roland. I took my son down and Frank took him by the hand to take him near the fire that had become extinct._

 _I walked to Regina thinking of the thousand ways to apologize for letting the dark one take her heart away. I couldn't even look into her eyes without feeling that my soul was falling at my feet._

 _"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."_

 _"Everyone is fine?" She asked looking towards Roland._

 _"Fortunately yes... But…"_

 _"Easy" She said raising her hand "Nothing is worth it for the sacrifice of a child... But we have a problem: I'm still alive."_

 _I looked at her confused and stuck my hands in my pants pockets._

 _"Zelena didn't tell you what she planned to do with your heart?"_

 _"She said she wanted to destroy me" she answered shaking her head "But the question is, how?"_

 _"I suppose she has a plan."_

 _"Then I better start to find out what it is."_

 _She turned around and walked away from me. I saw her walk away and the only thing I felt was that I had to do something to make up for my mistake._

* * *

 _That night I had stayed awake in front of the campfire standing guard while the merry man rested. My eyesight was fixed on the fire and with a branch I made figures on the ground. I hadn't seen Regina after the heart incident, I knew that she must be upset and she had reasons to, and that made me even guiltier._

 _I looked up at my right side and as if it were a vision or a dream I saw her walking towards me. I got up quickly from the trunk and I hurried to speak._

 _"Milady, I'm sorry I failed you. Your heart was taken by Zelena under my guard and I promise I would get it back."_

 _Regina just looked at me for a few seconds, she was agitated and her chest rose and fell quickly. She took me by the ends of my jacket and approached my body taking my lips between hers. I felt a chill run through my body and as soon as she separated from me I knew I needed more. I was scared and I looked at her surprised, I took her by the waist and I kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss more. I wrapped my arms around her so that there was no space between us and we kissed until we were out of breath._

 _We looked into each other's eyes and a small smile escaped her as she lowered her eyes shyly._

 _"I don't think I deserve this after what happened" I said as I putted a lock of her hair behind her ear._

 _"Stop torturing yourself" She putted her hands on my chest "What happened wasn't your fault, you just defended your son and I understand" We were silent and I could see the brightness in her eyes, her beautiful eyes "In addition, it's a way to make up for the drink I owe you." She smiled, it was the most beautiful smile of all the worlds._

 _"In that case, I like your way of compensating" I said with a smile "Can I invite you that drink now."_

 _"That I would like."_

 _I released her from my arms slowly, I didn't want to let her go. Having her in my arms was a revitalizing sensation, as if it filled me with energy. She smiled sweetly at me as I took a few steps back, still looking at her. I turned around and walked to the small wooden building where we had the groceries. I took a small canteen that had whiskey in it and two metal cups, I poured some of the liquid in both and went back to Regina who was already sitting on the log in front of the campfire._

 _I sat next to her and I gave her one of the metal cups, she smiled at me and took the cup with both hands and gave it a drink and then left the cup on the floor._

 _"Now I understand why you like to be here" she said leaning her head on my shoulder "everything is so quiet."_

 _I putted my arm around her back and let my hand rest on her hip._

 _"More reasons for you to come and visit me."_

 _"With you being here is enough" Regina buried her face in my neck and I couldn't help but smile._

 _"Can I ask you a question?"_

 _She nodded and I took my cup to swallow the whiskey. I felt nervous just to have her next to me._

 _"Would you like to go on a date with me?_

 _Regina raised her face and looked into my eyes, surprised and with a smile._

 _"A date?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"Not because we have come a bit forward means that I don't want to do things right" I replied with a shrug "I want to pick you up, walk hand in hand, talk, take you to your house and kiss you at the end."_

 _Regina smiled and caressed my cheek with her fingers, she looked me in the eyes with tenderness and I could feel her eyes going down to my lips. She kissed me slowly and sweetly giving me a thousand sensations._

 _"I don't think I can leave the kiss until the end."_

 _I smiled and wrapped my arms around her to feel her close. Its aroma invaded me and I wanted to record it in my memory to never forget it._

 _"Then, what do you say?... Tomorrow I´ll pick you up and we will have dinner and then a walk..."_

 _"That sounds lovely, but tomorrow I have to meet Snow, David and Emma to see the Zelena thing." She snorted. "I want all this to end now."_

 _"Calm down, everything is going to be ok... We'll find out what Zelena wants."_

 _She nodded and took a deep breath adjusting her head on my shoulder._

 _We were hugging in front of the fire. We had decided to sit on the floor so we could lay our backs on the trunk, so I spread a blanket on the floor and we both sat down without leaving space between us, I took her in my arms to hold her while she leaned a little to accommodate her head in my chest and I surrounded her with one of my arms._

 _We stayed talking for hours. She told me about Henry, her son; He was here in Storybrooke but he didn't remember Regina being his mom, he just knew that she was the mayor of Storybrooke. I knew that she felt sad, I could see it in her eyes and feel it in the way she talked about him. We also talked about Marian and Roland, I told her that Roland really missed having a mother and that I knew that no matter how hard I tried to give him everything, he would always miss that._

 _We talked and talked, almost until dawn and the cold began to become more intense. Regina gave me a long goodbye kiss and told me that she would leave to try to get some sleep before her meeting in the morning. I smiled at her and released her hand slowly while I was invaded by a mixture of happiness and nostalgia. She was barely gone and I already wanted her again by my side._

* * *

 _I walked to the door of Regina's house with a box with Beagle's and coffee in my hands. It was just a few hours that we have been apart, but I wanted to see her again, I couldn't resist. I played the bell as I could with one of my fingers and wait a few seconds. I heard some heels approaching and then the door opened._

 _Regina appeared in front of me wearing a red dress that stuck to her body and came up to her knee accompanied by her usual black stockings and heels of the same color. She looked at me surprised and I smiled at her._

 _"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile._

 _"Breakfast" I said showing her my hands._

 _"You didn't have to do this" she said as she stepped aside to let me pass._

 _I entered the house and looked around being really surprised by the size._

 _"As you couldn't go out with me, I decided to bring breakfast here" I answered putting things on the wooden table in front of me "It's a nice house."_

 _"Well, being mayor has its advantages" Regina walked towards me with a smile and took my hands giving me a little kiss "I have to leave in 10 minutes."_

 _"Then eat a Beagle" I said while opening the box "I'm sorry to come like this, without warning... I just wanted to give you a little surprise."_

 _"And it was a beautiful surprise" Regina putted her hands on my chest and I putted mine on her waist "I really regret not having more time."_

 _"It doesn't matter, even if it's only 10 minutes, I want us to be together."_

 _She smiled, I smiled and we kissed slowly._

 _"Do you want to accompany me to the meeting?" She asked "You can accompany me to Granny's and we can see each other later after that."_

 _I smiled playfully and brought her close to my body to kiss her again. She ran her hands through my hair while our lips joined and although my eyes were closed I could feel how she smiled after each kiss._

 _We ate quickly and took the coffee glasses for the road. We left Regina's house and she took my hand as we walked and smiled, illuminating the whole place. I couldn't avoid looking at her, she was beautiful and her beauty stood out more every time she smiled when she saw me at her side. Some people stopped to look at us in amazement, and I was sure it was because I was with the evil queen, but the truth it didn't matter to me._

 _When we got to Granny's we went to the back where the rooms were and we stopped a few meters after the room where Regina was going to meet Emma and her parents._

 _"Thank you for walking me" Regina said with a smile._

 _"It was a pleasure."_

 _We both smile and I kiss her putting my hands on her hips. She grabbed my jacket and pulled me closer to her body, running her hands through my arms. When we separated, she looked into my eyes for a few seconds and I smiled at her._

 _"What do you see in me?"_

 _"Hopefully the same thing you see in me... A second chance" She smiled – And you´re quite a good kisser."_

 _"Just wait until I have my heart back."_

 _"How does it feel?... I mean, can you...?"_

 _"Feel?" She said arching an eyebrow "Yes, but not fully ... It's difficult to explain."_

 _"Then don´t" I said taking her hand and putting it on my chest "Use mine for the both of us."_

 _She smiled, shaking her head and looking at me sweetly. She kissed me caressing my cheek and we parted when we heard someone clearing his throat. Regina turned around and we both could see her son._

 _"Henry" she said embarrassed._

 _"Good morning," he greeted. "Excuse me, madam mayor." He stepped in front of us with his hands in his jacket pockets._

 _I looked at Regina and her eyes had filled with tears, her face looked sad and her eyes were fixed on the floor._

 _"You're ok?" I asked taking her by the hand._

 _"No, I'm not." She licked her lips. "But they're waiting for me."_

 _"Wait" I said taking her arm and approaching her. I took her face with my hands and gave her a little kiss"Good luck."_

 _She smiled and kissed me again and then I watched her enter the room._

* * *

 _I was walking through the woods trying to think of something other than Regina, but I didn't succeed. Every time I blinked I could see her smile and feel her perfume._

 _A strong wind hit my face and swept all over the place, I closed my eyes and I could feel a series of flashbacks entering my head. Everything was there, the year that was lost, my memories of Regina, absolutely everything._

 _I smiled at the thought of the days we had spent and the fact that, although, neither of us remembered the other, we still ended up together. I walked to the city and looked for it but she wasn't anywhere. I assumed it would be near Zelena's house, so I ran there and observed that Snow White and David were coming out of the nearby barn._

 _They both smiled at me as I passed and I responded with a nod. I went into the barn and watched her talking to Henry._

 _"Robin Hood" He said with enough emotion._

 _"A to your service" I answered by approaching them. Regina smiled like her son "Can we talk?"_

 _"Do you want to go to Granny's?... I want to take this boy to eat something, he has a lot to tell me" she replied looking at her son._

 _I nodded and putted my arm around her back to hug her as we walked out of there with Henry at her side. We walked to Granny's while we listened to Henry talk about his year in New York, and I could tell that although Regina was smiling, she felt sad for having missed a year of her son's life._

 _When we got to Granny's Henry ran to sit with Emma, Snow and David. Regina and I ordered two cups of coffee and we sat down at one of the tables outside._

 _"So your memories came back?" She asked as she sat on the chair that I was holding her._

 _"All of them" I said sitting next to her "The strange thing is that I couldn't remember you even if it was before the year we lived in the enchanted forest."_

 _"It must have been Zelena. Her way of having me separated from you and ruining my happiness."_

 _"She didn't succeed."_

 _"It seems that Tinkerbelle was right" She caressed my cheek and looked into my eyes with a small smile "No matter what happens I always come back to you... You are my soulmate."_

 _I smiled and caressed her hand, which was on my cheek, with mine and then approached and kissed her slowly, savoring every moment._

 _"I love you" I whispered in her lips as he slowly opened her eyes, and I could see how she looked at me surprised. "What? It is not a secret"_

 _"I know... I know, it's just that..." She smiled and shook her head "After all this time, I didn't think you felt the same way..."_

 _"I have always loved you Regina" I hastened to say "I loved you, I love you and I will love you for thousands of years. Even when I die, if there is something beyond that, I will continue to love you."_

 _"I love you too" She said with a small smile and kissed me on the lips "What do you think if you and Roland move into my house? There is enough space for both and I don't want to be a second longer without you."_

 _"I think it's perfect" I answered smiling "I'll go for our things and I'll see you there."_

 _"Perfect."_

* * *

 _When we got to Regina's house, Henry opened the door for us with a smile and Roland didn't wait even a second to run into the house and hug Regina. She took him in her arms and let him put his around her neck; I went into the house and she looked at me with a smile while still hugging Roland._

 _"So you're my mom's boyfriend?" Henry asked taking me out of my thoughts._

 _"I'm not sure "boyfriend" is the right word. I have not asked for it yet" I explained._

 _"But you're dating her..." He insisted and I nodded "I know you have good intentions with her... She told me everything you've been through" I looked at Henry, wrinkling my forehead, surprised "All I want is for her to be happy, after everything that has happened, she deserves it and I know that her happiness will be complete with me and with you in her life, and I don't intend to fail her.´"_

 _"Don't worry" I putted my hand on his shoulder and I looked at him. I understood his concern and wanted to make it clear that Regina was safe with me "I promise to make your mom happy, because that's all I've always wanted: to see her happy. And we have really come a long way for this and I don't intend to let anything get in the way."_

 _Henry gave me a smile and we both turned to the front to hear the steps of Regina approaching us._

 _"Well, Roland has milk and cookies, Henry already had dinner at Granny's, how about you?" Regina took my hand "Do you want me to prepare something for dinner?"_

 _"I'm not really hungry."_

 _"Then" She looked at Roland who had already devoured all the cookies "Let's take Roland to his room."_

 _"I can take of it," Henry said with a shrug. "His room is next to mine and I can keep him company while he falls asleep."_

 _"That would be very kind of you darling" Regina stroked her son's cheek and gave her a smile._

 _"No problem."_

 _Henry said goodbye to us with a smile and approached Roland who jumped out of the chair and then took his hand. They both climbed the stairs and I could see how my son walked enthusiastically._

 _"Would you like me to show you your room?" Regina said taking my hands and smiling playfully._

 _I smiled and let myself be carried away by her holding my hand. We went upstairs and walked to the end of the hall to the door of the room. Upon entering, I could immediately notice that it was her room; its aroma was everywhere and everything was in perfect order. The bed was impeccably spread out with a pearl quilt that matched the pillow cases._

 _"Welcome to your room, Mr. Locksley."_

 _I looked at her with a smile and she approached me giving me a little kiss. She moved away from me taking off her shoes and looked at me over her shoulder._

 _"Can you help me?" She said pointing to the closing of her red dress._

 _I approached her and I slowly unzipped her dress and I could see her soft skin and her skin-colored bra. Regina took off her dress and let it fall to the floor leaving me to see the panties that combined with the bra. She bent down to lift the dress off the floor and I could not help looking at her ass, it was really irresistible._

 _"I'm going to take a shower" She informed me and let out a small laugh when she realized that I was looking at her with a small smile "You can come with me if you want."_

 _She bit her lip and walked to the bathroom door that was in her room. I quickly removed my jacket and throw it on the bed, I hurried to take off my shoes and socks and drop my pants on the floor. I would lift everything later._

 _I walked to the bathroom taking off my shirt and throwing it on the bathroom floor and I could see her behind the fogged glass doors. The water fell down her body and I could see the shadow of her sculptural figure._

 _"Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there?" She said opening the sliding door of the shower._

 _I smiled shaking my head, she was so perfect that it almost seemed like a dream. I took off my underpants and hurried into the shower. She was giving her back to me and I approached hugging her around the waist feeling her wet body on mine._

 _I kissed her neck and shoulders feeling like the warm water fell on me. Regina turned around and looked me in the eyes, I ran my hands through her wet hair and looked at her for a few seconds._

 _"I didn't tell you before but..." I approached her lips "I love your short hair. You look so sexy."_

 _She smiled and kissed me passionately putting her hands on my neck and I felt my body turn on instantly. I leaned a little and took her legs to lift her up, she putted her hands on my shoulders and she wrapped her legs in my torso while I hit her against the glass of the door. The water was falling on us and she clawed at me as soon as she felt my mouth on one of her breasts. Regina hugged me completely while I made her mine with slow and deep movements. Chills began to run down my spine as I kissed Regina on the lips, she kissed my neck and gave a small bite that made me moan slightly. I could hear her agitated breathing in my ear and how she clenched her lips to keep from moaning._

 _Being together, this close, intimate in this way was something that made time stop, it was something magical and I could really do it again and again._

* * *

 _The next day we were all gathered at Granny's after the Zelena portal opened and Emma was walking in, but apparently nothing serious had happened and Snow and David had decided to announce the name of their son. It was Prince Neal, in honor of Rumplestilkin's son who turned out to be Henry's father. Regina and I walked to the bottom of Granny's to get a place to sit._

 _"Robin?" I heard someone calling me. It was a familiar voice._

 _When I turned around, I saw her standing there in front of me, looking at me with her eyes full of tears._

 _"Marian."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello beautiful people! I bring you the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked it, and I wanna thank all of you for your support and for reading.**

 **I've posted a new story, if you want to read it you can find it as: Mine - Outlaw Queen. So I hope we keep in touch.**

 **Thanks all of you for reading!**

 **PS. The epilogue is posted next.**

* * *

 _When I hugged Marian I felt my heartbeat quicken and my head was filled with questions. How did she get here? Why was she alive? What did her presence in my life mean now?_

 _Roland hugged his mother with his face buried in her chest, as if they were going to snatch her at any moment and my heart skipped a beat and I felt guilty for thinking of myself before my son._

 _I watched as Regina ran to the exit and I wanted to go out behind her and tell her that my feelings hadn't changed, but the woman next to me holding my arm was my wife and I had to be with her._

 _"How is that you are here?" I asked trying not to sound so desperate._

 _"Emma rescued me from the evil queen" Marian replied "And brought me here and I found you."_

 _"Did you bring her from the past?" I asked the blonde._

 _"I didn't know who she was, I just knew that she was going to die and I rescued from Regina" Emma answered._

 _"You didn't rescue her from Regina." I defended her. "You rescued her from the evil queen, from what she was before."_

 _"Why are you defending her? She almost killed me" Marian said annoyed._

 _"She is not like that anymore, she has changed" I took Marian by the hand and pulled her to the door "I'll show you."_

 _When we left, Regina was standing with her face in her hands and I stopped myself from running out and taking her in my arms to comfort her._

 _"Regina" I called her with a soft voice "I want you to meet someone."_

 _Marian approached us little by little with a look of deep hatred and contempt towards Regina and made my blood boil with courage._

 _Regina said nothing and just crossed her arms, but I took her hand showing her my support._

 _"Why are you holding her hand?" Marian said annoyed "Are you with her?"_

 _"Marian please..."_

 _"I can't believe it... She was going to kill me, she's a monster."_

 _"I will not allow you to talk to her like that!"_

 _"Everything is fine?" Snow asked leaving the restaurant "Regina?"_

 _"Why do you all defend her? She's the evil queen" Marian was desperate "She's a monster!"_

 _Regina let go of my hand and started walking quickly away from me. I started walking after her but Marian took me by the arms and when I turned to her I could see Roland at her side._

 _"You have to stay with your family."_

* * *

 _We returned to the camp and Roland kept asking why we wouldn't go to sleep at Regina's house. In the end I calmed him down and made him go into the tent and go to bed._

 _"I cannot believe that you have put my son in the house of that woman" Marian claimed me "How can you be with her after knowing everything she did, after she killed so many people."_

 _"She is not like that anymore, that's her past."_

 _"That doesn't mean that she is not guilty of all that. And above all it doesn't justify that you are with her, what is this? A kind of adventure? Or are you just sleeping with her?"_

 _"You must understand, that you were dead to me for many years, I went from curse to curse and Regina was with me always."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Marian sounded confused._

 _"The girl I was in love with before meeting you. It's Regina" I explained "She has always been the love of my life and I found her again."_

 _"She left you and married another" Marian reminded me "For her ambition. She married a King, Robin, and look what she became."_

 _"It was not her fault" I whispered "Maybe she made bad choices but she changed."_

 _"You're in love with an illusion, about the woman you thought you knew." Marian crossed her arms. "I can't believe you're willing to change your wife and your son for her."_

 _"I'm not going to leave my son for her" I answered "Regina loves Roland and he loves her. All this can be fixed, we can come up with a solution."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"We can we reach an agreement, you can have Roland a few days and I will have him the remaining days."_

 _"What?! Are you crazy! I'm not going to let you take my son with that woman. If you want to be with her, you'll be alone." Marian spat the words under her breath._

 _"Let's not talk about this now. We're both tired and need to rest" Marian didn't answer anything and just looked at me "You can sleep in the tent with Roland and I'll sleep in the one next"_

 _"I don't want to sleep with Roland, surely he's going to kick me or he's not going to let me sleep" At that moment I didn't know Marian with those words "I'll sleep in the other tent."_

 _"As you wish"_

 _Marian was acting very strange, and not just because of Regina. When Roland hugged her, I saw how she got uncomfortable and her way of acting towards me was different. When she went to the tent I stared at the trees for a while, thinking what was wrong with her. Maybe something had happened during the time travel or that she was there was an alteration and maybe it had also altered her behavior._

* * *

 _It had been two days, two days when I had gone to Regina's house and had knocked on the door almost until my knuckles bled. Nobody had seen her, nobody knew where she was. Marian was sitting on a log looking at the campfire while Roland played beside her; she didn't pay attention to him and only looked at him from time to time without giving much importance._

 _I was sitting on the floor, a couple of meters away from all the hustle and bustle, I had my arms crossed over my knees and I wanted to sink my face into my legs but I couldn't let them see me being weak._

 _"Are you ok?" John asked sitting next to me. He had returned to normal when Regina defeated the wicked witch._

 _"Yes" I answered in a sigh._

 _"Are you sure? Because you don't look very well" He insisted "Is it because of Regina?"_

 _"Am I that obvious?"_

 _"You can tell that you are unhappy without her. And that things are not right with Marian."_

 _"She is not the same John, nor me either."_

 _"You're right, he behaves differently," he commented. "Act like he doesn't know us and she doesn't even care about Roland. Something strange is happening."_

 _"It's the same as I think. She's weird, and I don't think it's because of all the change or the Regina affair."_

 _"Speaking of Regina. Are you really going to let her go?"_

 _"She doesn't want to see me John" I answered shaking my head "She's hidden, not even her son has seen her."_

 _"And you're going to be beaten for that? That's not the Robin I know" I looked at John and I knew he was right, I had not tried enough "what are you waiting for? Go, I'll take care of Roland."_

 _I got up with a smirk and thanked him giving him a handshake and nodding._

* * *

 _I figured I wouldn't find Regina in her house, or in the office. She wouldn't go to the forest not to risk being near me. So I assumed she would be in her crypt._

 _I entered and notice that the coffin was on its side showing the stairs going down. I went down in silence and turned to the right, looking around and I saw her sitting on a trunk with a book in her hands._

 _"Regina" I said as I approached her._

 _She looked up and looked at me in surprise, standing up and leaving the book aside._

 _"Robin." She whispered "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I've been looking for you everywhere."_

 _"Well, nobody was supposed to find me."_

 _"Regina" I went to her and took her hands "We have to talk."_

 _"What is there to talk about?" She asked annoyed "Everything is clear, you have to be with Marian because she is your wife and you have a son together who needs his mother."_

 _"And I need you." Regina's eyes looked confused and I smiled when I saw that she was wrinkling her forehead._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Marian returns to my life, doesn't mean that you and I have to give up our happiness" I brought her a little closer to me, changing my hands to her hip "I choose you, always you."_

 _Regina couldn't help but smile and look down, tucking a lock of her hair while biting her lip._

 _"Are you talking seriously?"_

 _"Regina, after all we've been through, do you really think I'd choose someone else but you?... I love you, and I'll love you for thousands of years."_

 _"And then, what will happen to Marian?"_

 _"Actually, I need your help with that."_

 _Regina raised an eyebrow and moved away from me a little._

 _"What? Do you expect me to talk to her and tell her that she has no chance because you have always been in love with me and you are mine?"_

 _I smiled at her words and took her by the waist, bringing her closer to my body without leaving space between us._

 _"Although I'd love for you to say that" I admitted with a small smile "It's not what I want you to help me with."_

 _"So?"_

 _"Marian is not the same, she's acting very strange and I don't think it's just because she's from the past. She doesn't even care about Roland..."_

 _"Do you think something happened to her on the trip or something like that?"_

 _"I don't know. That's what I want you to help me find out... I want to know if there is any magic affecting her or what is happening to her."_

 _"Do you want to know that everything is fine before telling her you're going to leave her?" I stay quiet and just look at her with a little squeezing lips "You're the nicest man I know."_

 _She smiled and I smiled, putting a hand on her cheek, bringing my lips closed to hers and I gave her a soft kiss enjoying her lips._

 _"What if we took a little time alone before we left?" I said as I gently pushed Regina towards the wall._

 _She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck as I cornered her with my arms. I kissed her pressing my lips on hers, I felt the need to devour them. I slid my hands down Regina's body and slowly reached down to take her legs and lift her up. She wrapped her legs in my torso and moaned when she felt between her legs how excited I was._

 _I kiss her more intensely, putting my tongue to her mouth and fiddling with her own. Regina's dress was already up to her waist and I could slide my hands under it to feel her warm skin; I ran my neck with my lips and slid my tongue down her collarbone causing Regina to let out a long sigh of pleasure._

 _I putted my hands on her butt squeezing it and walk a few steps back to get away from the wall. Without letting go, we reclined on a couple of blankets and cushions that were on the floor; I assumed it was where she slept when she stayed there._

 _I looked her in the eyes and I could see the fire and passion in them, in those perfect brown eyes that shouted "take me". I took Regina's arms and made her get on her knees to turn her around and turn her back on me to lower the zipper of her dress. I got rid of it quickly and after her lace bra. I put my hands on her breasts covering them all by sticking to her back and thus kiss her shoulders and her neck giving them occasionally small bites. I took off my shirt quickly and unbuckled my belt to lower my pants, Regina just stood there turning her face a little to look at me as she bit her lower lip. She got rid of her panties slowly and so on her knees she putted her hands on the floor showing me her beautiful and turned ass making my erection practically left alone of my underpants. I slid my hands over her buttocks to give them a strong squeeze before entering in her. Regina moaned, hitting me and lowering her chest to the floor._

 _I took her by the hips and started with deep, slow movements, enjoying her heat and moisture around my sex. Regina moaned and moaned encouraging me to raise my speed. She sat up sitting on me hitting her back to my chest. My hands moved to her breasts and I squeezed them as she set the pace. I kissed her neck and slid my tongue from her ear to her shoulder._

 _Regina got up, turned around and sat back on my member, this time facing me. She looked me in the eyes and started to move on me by fitting her nails on my back. Her breasts bounced before my eyes and I took one to put it in my mouth and taste it, with the other hand I took her ass and I squeezed it feeling like I was about to reach the climax. I took Regina and laid her on her back while I went down to her crotch to taste her moisture; I slid my tongue over all her sex and I heard her moan, I felt her arch to stick her sex to my face and I buried my tongue inside her._

 _"Make me come" she whispered agitated._

 _I went back into her, this time harder and deeper. I looked into her eyes as our movements became frantic and we both reached the climax between moans, agitated breaths and our sweating and burning bodies._

 _I leaned on her side and she turned to settle into my chest and I felt her breathing against my neck. I hugged her with a smile and arranged my chin on her head._

 _"Why everything has to be so wonderful with you?" Regina sighed and caressed my chest with the tips of her fingers._

 _"I think it's because we're together."_

 _"Being together is wonderful."_

 _"I love you" I whispered and I kissed him on the forehead._

 _"I love you more."_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Regina asked as she put on her jacket.

"Give me a second" Robin had his eyes on a small notebook lined in black leather. He moved the pen on the sheet by writing quickly.

"What are you writing there?" The brunette approached Robin but before she could see anything he closed the notebook.

"It's nothing." He got up and left the notebook on his side, taking Regina by the waist. "Come on." He gave her a small kiss and took her hand to start walking.

They both went to the woods where the Merry Man's camp was located. When they arrived Robin took leave of Regina with a kiss and she hid behind a tree. Robin walked to Marian and greeted John with a raised hand. He bent down and ruffled his son's hair and asked him to go play with John.

"Marian, we need to talk" He said putting his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" She asked annoyed, crossing her arms "We can start with where you were."

"I don't have to give you explanations for that" Robin was upset at the haughty tone of the woman and was practically only distracted so that Regina could do her thing.

Behind the tree in which she was hidden, the brunette took a bit of a rare gray powder and concentrated on Marian. Regina blew the dust and watched as it floated towards the woman who had a heated conversation with Robin.

"Like it or not I am your wife" Marian answered.

Regina's eyes widened as she watched the dust settle around Marian and take on a green color she would recognize for miles. She went out behind the tree and walked quickly to Robin.

"Robin, get away from her!" Regina warned him.

Robin looked at her confused and instinctively took a couple of steps back.

"Can't you leave us alone?!" Grunt Marian "You have to understand that he will not be with you anymore. He is my husband and the father of my son."

"No, he is not" Regina said approaching Marian "You are not Marian."

"It worked?" Robin asked.

"It work pretty well... So you can leave the farce sis."

Robin frowned and looked at Regina and then at the woman who was Marian becoming the wicked witch of the west.

"Zelena?"

"I didn't think you were going to discover it that quick, sister" Zelena said with a cheeky smile.

"I think you were not very convincing with your role as mother and Robin noticed it right away."

"Well, I'm satisfy to have ruined your life for a moment."

"I don't understand why you did this Zelena" commented Robin approaching both women.

"It is very easy dear... I wanted to make Regina suffer so much that she returned to the dark hole in which she was before. That way she would never be happy... And you are the love of her life, so, what better strategy than to take her love out of her hands" Zelena laughed with Sinicism.

"Well, you didn't make it" Regina replied, spitting the words in her face.

"Maybe not this way... But there are more" Zelena turned around and walk a few steps "But there are many ways to hurt your little sister" Green smoke enveloped Zelena's hand "But now, the only one I can think about is to kill you" A sword appeared in her hand and she didn't doubt even two seconds to throw it to her.

Regina raised her hands to try to stop the sword with magic, but Robin stepped between her and the sword and when Regina realized he was lying on the floor with the sword stuck between his chest and his stomach.

Regina opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out of it. Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't do more than drop to the ground on her knees next to her beloved.

"Robin" She whispered putting her hands on the thief's face.

Regina glanced up and looked at her sister with anger, exalted eyes and threw herself at her with her hands ready to catch Zelena's long neck.

"You'll pay for what you did."


	9. Epilogue

Regina was sitting on the lawn, reading once more the last page of Robin's notebook.

 _"I love her, I love her so much that I feel that my hear doesn't fit in my chest. I've loved her since I saw that scared little girl in the woods; from that moment I knew that our souls belonged together, that I was his and she was mine and that that was never going to change. In spite of everything that we have gone through, and despite all the time we spend looking, losing us and finding us again, I know that we are going to be together until the end. I belong to her, I have her name engraved on my body and my heart, telling me that she is my owner and I cannot deny it. And the truth, from the bottom of my heart I hope to be hers forever._

 _I love her, I love her and I can't deny it. I love her and I can't help it. I love her as if our love was written in the stars and the entire universe couldn't deny that we are destined to be together. Always."_

She smiled and let a couple of tears escape while she closed the notebook.

"Mom!" She listened behind her.

Regina turned her head and saw two boys walking towards her. Both were tall, but taller was the boy who wore long wavy hair, with beautiful brown eyes behind long lashes. Regina smiled at Roland and before she could get up, he and Henry were beside her, sitting on the lawn. Henry was practically the same, that sharp face and protruding nose, his dark, short hair and a small beard adorning his cheeks.

"How was the trip?" Regina asked her children.

"It was quiet," Henry replied, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"How is school going?"

"College is fantastic" Roland commented with a smile "Although some of the teachers are heavy."

"And you still have a way to go, little brother." Henry ruffled Roland's hair and the boy hurried to put him back in his place.

"Sorry I'm late."

The three of them turned back and watched as a girl with long dark hair, with almond complexion and beautiful big gray eyes approached them. She was slim and moved with agility wearing high-heeled boots and a leather jacket. The girl leaned on the floor and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"What made you came late? Honey" Regina asked caressing her daughter's hair.

"Basically, I'm not that good wearing high-heeled shoes to walk through the woods" the girl replied with a smile.

"You wouldn't have that problem if you decided to wear sneakers or normal boots" Roland said.

The girl grimaced and fisted her brother's arm.

"Easy guys" Reprimanded Regina "I'm glad we're all here."

The four putted their eyes in front on tombstone with Robin Hood's name on it. Regina's eyes filled with tears as she felt Roland and her daughter take her hands and Henry placed his hand on her back.

"We miss you dad" Roland said with a lump in his throat.

After the death of his father. Roland had decided to stay with Regina and she raised him as her own son and for him, there was no other mother but Regina.

"I'm so sorry I didn't meet him" the girl said with a whisper.

Regina took her daughter's hand and gave her a small smile.

"I know it's hard, honey. But he sacrificed himself to save us."

"I know, that's why I carry his name."

Robin smiled and leaned on her mother's shoulder. Regina could see in her daughter's eyes the man she loved so much and felt that in some way it was the way she could be connected to him forever.

They say you die twice, the first time when you stop breathing and the second time when someone says your name for the last time. Robin wouldn't die at all, not now or never; because he was engraved in the hearts of his children and his beloved. Robin was a name that would never be forgotten.


End file.
